Harry Potter i Spalone Mosty
by Aislinka
Summary: Harry dowiaduje się, że jego dotychczasowe życie było kłamstwem. Jak zareaguje na wiadomość, że jego rodzice to nikt inny jak Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy? Jaką rolę w jego życiu odegra Severus Snape?
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_W grze w karty zwanej życiem,_

_jeden jest ręką, drugi jest rozdaniem, _

_zgodnie z ich najlepszymi zdolnościami. _

_Tym, którzy nalegają, aby grać, nie dano _

_być ręką, ale tymi, którzy są rozdaniem. _

_Nikt nas nie pyta, czy będziemy grać. _

_Tu nie ma wyboru. Grać musimy. _

_Pytanie tylko jak._

_Anthomy De Mello_

_Modlitwa Żaby_

Migoczące światła ulicznych latarni rozpraszały zimowy mrok. Śnieg, niczym koc okrywający ziemię, skrzył. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Bezwietrzna, wigilijna noc zdawała się być wypełniona magią. Rozpoczynały się święta i londyńskie ulice już od ponad godziny ziały pustkami. Świat pogrążył się w ciszy.

Cichy trzask niespodziewane zmącił misterny spokój i z jednego z zaułków wynurzyła się odziana w czarny płaszcz postać. Mężczyzna poruszał się szybko. Skórzane buty przy każdym kroku wywoływały skrzypienie śniegu. Jego jasne, zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone włosy, teraz w nieładzie rozsypały się na ramiona. Twarzy nie przykrywała tradycyjna maska lodowatej obojętności. Targające czarodziejem uczucie niedowierzania, przemieszanego z wściekłością dawało się odczytać z niej, niczym z otwartej księgi. Gdyby którykolwiek z jego znajomych go teraz spotkał, z pewnością stwierdziłby, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Lucjusza Malfoy'a tak wściekłego.

Smukłe palce mocniej zacisnęły się na trzymanym w ręku kawałku pergaminu. Kiedyś z pewnością nosił on zaszczytne miano listu, ale teraz daleko mu było do tego.

_Twój syn żyje. _

Gdy wiele razy już odczytywana treść niczym echo powróciła do niego, po raz kolejny poczuł jak jego zmysły wypełnia to przeklęte uczucie.

Nadzieja.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tego rodzaju list, bardzo łatwo spreparować. Nie chciał się łudzić, jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać wzbierających uczuć. Z tego też powodu, nie wspomniał o niczym Narcyzie. Był przekonany, że ona nie przeżyłaby ponownego rozczarowania. Już raz pochowała dziecko i nie zdołałaby przebrnąć przez taki stres ponownie. Zanim odważy się jej chociażby wspomnieć o czymkolwiek, sam musi mieć pewność.

Absolutną.

- Na potwierdzenie tego wszystkiego jest tylko jeden sposób – wyszeptał w przestrzeń, zatrzymując się przed niepozornie wyglądającym budynkiem. Szyld nad jego drzwiami głosił: "Pod Srebrnym Kociołkiem".

Pchnął je, a te ustąpiły bezszelestnie. Owiało go przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się z wnętrza. Wszedł do środka, otrzepując się ze śniegu. Lustrując pomieszczenie, nie bez cienia ulgi, zauważył, że nie ma żadnych gości. Było mu to na rękę. Im mniej osób go tej nocy zobaczy, tym lepiej.

Kierując się w stronę umieszczonego w rogu kominka, skinął przelotnie barmanowi. Ten, odpowiedział podobnym gestem. Wrzucił w buzujące płomienie garść proszku. Ogień przybrał intensywnie zieloną barwę. Po raz ostatni rozejrzał się i wkraczając w płomienie, wypowiedział dwa słowa:

- Ministerstwo Magii.

Wszystko zawirowało.

x x x

Tak jak przewidywał, Główny Hol był opustoszały. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją. Dzięki paranoi Knota o bezpieczeństwo własnego tyłka, Ministerstwo miało znikomą ochronę.

Odpowiadało mu to.

Mijając absurdalnie złotą fontannę, zerknął na nią z odrazą i nie oglądając się już więcej za siebie, wszedł w jeden z ciemnych korytarzy. Jego kroki echem odbijały się od ścian. Schodząc coraz niżej czuł jak napięcie z całego dnia, powoli z niego uchodzi. Im bliżej był celu, tym stawał się spokojniejszy. Zatrzymując się w końcu przed obdrapanymi drzwiami, przyświecił sobie różdżką odczytując napis na wypłowiałej tabliczce: _Archiwum. Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony._

- Alochomora – wyszeptał i prychnął, gdy drzwi otworzyły się bez najmniejszego oporu, a w jego nozdrza uderzył swąd stęchlizny. – Jak do najważniejszych dokumentów w magicznym świecie może być tak łatwy dostęp? Ciekaw jestem, jak długo Knot utrzymałbysię na stanowisku, gdyby tak informacja o tym przeciekła do _Proroka_?

Przestępując próg zapuszczonego pomieszczenia, omiótł wzrokiem rzędy półek pełne zakurzonych teczek. Wszystkie z pozoru zdawały się identyczne, dobrze wiedział jednak, jak mylne jest to wrażenie. Odruchowo, ponownie zgniatając trzymany w ręku pergamin, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i powoli wypowiedział zaklęcie:

- Accio dokumentacja - Harry Potter.

Sekundy oczekiwania zdawały mu się wiecznością. Opanowanie ponownie zaczynało go zawodzić. Czuł nagłe przyspieszenie bicia własnego serca. Nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie zaczął wstrzymywać oddech. Zawartość teczki miała odpowiedzieć na kołaczące się w jego głowie pytanie i coraz bardziej obawiał się zawodu. Nie chciał, aby nadzieja, którą wzbudził w nim otrzymany list, prysła niczym bańka mydlana.

Kiedy po stanowczo dla niego zbyt długim momencie, podleciała do niego teczka, już na oko zbyt cienka niż być powinna, odetchnął. Był już praktycznie pewien, co w niej ujrzy, jednak i tak, otwierając ją, nie zdołał opanować drżenia własnych dłoni. Wewnątrz była tylko jedna kartka. Odczytał ją trzy razy, zanim jej treść, w pełni do niego dotarła:

**AKT TOŻSAMOŚCI**

Imiona: Harry James

Nazwisko: Potter

Urodzony: 31.07. 1980 r

Ojciec: James Hubert Potter

Syn: Harolda Artura Potter'a i Marianny Elizabeth Potter z domu Finning

Matka: Lily Evelyn Potter z domu Evans

Córka: Wiktora Lucjana Evans i Fiony Anny Evans z domu King

Zmarł: 4. 08. 1980 r

Papiery wysunęły mu się z nagle zdrętwiałych palców. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się ściany, by nie upaść.

- Coś ty zrobił Dumbledore? Coś ty, do cholery, zrobił?! - _Zabiję cię. Już jesteś martwy – _Tego rodzaju myśli powoli przynosiły mu ukojenie. Jeszcze przed ukończeniem Hogwartu zorientował się, że Albus nie jest osobą godną zaufania, nigdy jednak nie sądził, że jest zdolny posunąć się tak daleko. W swoim życiu wiele razy był świadkiem jego manipulacji, ale to przechodziło jego wszelkie wyobrażenia.Wiedział, że on nigdy tak naprawdę nie przebierał w środkach, zawsze dążąc do wyznaczonego sobie celu, mim tego… Nie przypuszczał, że czarodziej mieniący się przedstawicielem jasnej strony może z czystym sumieniem bawić się ludzkim życiem.

Powoli dochodząc do siebie, rozwinął zmięty pergamin po raz kolejny odczytując otrzymaną wiadomość, chociaż jej treść znał już praktycznie na pamięć:

_Lucjuszu,_

_Pisząc ten list z całego serca modlę się o to, byś kiedyś ty i cała twoja rodzina zdołali mi wybaczyć. Wiem, że od dawna nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, proszę jednak byś przynajmniej tym razem doczytał mój list do końca. Nie jest mi łatwo o tym pisać i nie jestem nawet pewna, czy taką wiadomość da się przekazać na piśmie. Nie będę jednak owijać w bawełnę._

_Twój syn żyje._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ciężko ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale nie kłamię. Chłopiec, którego ponad czternaście lat temu pochowaliście razem z Narcyzą, nie by Twoim dzieckiem. Sama odkryłam to przypadkowo. Chciałam Ci o wszystkim powiedzieć, jednak nie mogłam. Chyba pamiętasz jak działa Klątwa Przodków, prawda? Teraz jednak już to nie ma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, umieram i mam pełną świadomość tego, że nie pozostało mi więcej niż tydzień życia._

_Wracając do sprawy. Tamtej pamiętnej nocy stałam się mimowolnym świadkiem poczynań Dumbledore'a. Albus w czasie naszych ostatnich lat w Hogwarcie nie bez powodu tak troszczył się o Gryffonów. Sądzę, że już wtedy w jego głowie kształtował się plan. Przez nieustanne ataki Czarnego Pana magiczne społeczeństwo było na granicy poddania się i potrzebował on zbawiciela. Kogoś za kim wszyscy podążą. _

_Wybrał syna Potter'ów._

_Chłopiec miał stać się ikoną jasnej strony. Marionetką, za którą niczym pieski, podążą czarodzieje i czarownice. Jego plan przebiegał bez zarzutu, do chwili, gdy mały Harry, ledwie w kilka dni po narodzinach, zmarł. Tak Lucjuszu. Syn Potter'ów nie żyje. Chyba już domyślasz się, co nastąpiło potem?_

_Dumbledore potrzebował dziecka, które nie tylko zajmie miejsce Harry'ego, ale i stanie się nim. W tamtym okresie urodziło się trzech chłopców. Harry Potter, Nevil Longbotom i Alexander Malfoy. Nie wiem, jakie kierowały nim pobudki, ale wybrał Twojego syna. Ilość zaklęć, jakich użył, aby wyglądał jak Potter, była przerażająca. To prawdziwy cud, że chłopiec to przeżył. _

_Zabierz mu go._

_Wiem, że po tylu latach Potter nienawidzi Ciebie oraz wszystkiego, co wiąże się z Czarnym Panem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że bardzo ciężko będzie pokazać mu jak wiele kłamstw wpaja społeczeństwu Dumbledore. Wierzę jednak, że wciąż jest dla niego szansa. Dzieciństwo, jakie zgotował Twojemu synowi Albus spokojnie można określić mianem piekła. A teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Jeszcze trochę i chłopak tego nie wytrzyma. Jeżeli chcesz uratować własnego syna, nie pozostało Ci na to zbyt wiele czasu._

_Zrób coś nim Dumbledore wykona swój plan do końca. Zrób coś i wybacz mi, że tak długo zmuszona byłam milczeć. Jeżeli zdołasz mnie zrozumieć, to w momencie zemsty na Albusie, podaruj mu jedną klątwę ode mnie._

_Twoja siostra_

_Aleta Krystiana Malfoy_

Tak. To właśnie z tego powodu był tu dzisiaj. By zdobyć to, co już właściwie udało mu się uzyskać. Pewność, że Aleta nie kłamała. Ponownie kierując różdżkę w przestrzeń, miał wrażenie, że jakiś ciężar został mu zdjęty z piersi.

- Accio dokumentacja - Alexander Malfoy.

Kolejne papiery zaciążyły mu w rękach. Tym razem jednak teczka była znacznie grubsza, co samo w sobie przeczyło temu, że mogłaby należeć do kogoś, kto zmarł wkrótce po narodzeniu.. Nie otworzył jej. Nie widział takiej potrzeby.

Kiedy kilka minut później opuszczał duszne pomieszczenie na jego zwykle poważnej twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Uśmiech niewróżący nic dobrego.

- Zabiję cię Albusie. Przyrzekam.

_Nikt nie będzie bawił się moją rodziną. Nigdy. Zabiję cię, jednak najpierw będziesz bezradnie oglądał jak twój Złoty Rycerzyk odwraca się od ciebie._

_Obiecuję ci to._

Niestety wiedział, że minie jeszcze kilka długich miesięcy, zanim będzie miał możliwość rozpocząć jakiekolwiek działania. Oddałby wszystko, by móc jeszcze tej nocy zabrać syna do siebie. Mimo wszystko zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że przed nastaniem wakacji, nie ma najmniejszych szans na przedostanie się do chłopca. Nie dopóki ten przebywa w Hogwarcie. Na razie mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że dzieciak przetrwa to, co do tego czasu jeszcze zgotuje mu Albus.

_- _Musi. W końcu to Malfoy.

x x x

_**Koniec Prologu**_


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Co do częstotliwości dodawania, wszystko zależy od tego jak wielkich poprawek będą wymagać rozdziały. Na razie zmian jest bardzo dużo. Obecnie jestem gdzieś w połowie rozdziału drugiego.**

**Tekst sprawdzony przez Aicyd. Jeszcze raz bardzo Ci dziękuję.**

x x x

_**Rozdział Pierwszy**_

_**Nienawidzę**_

_Gdy wysycha staw i ryby leżą _

_na wyschniętej ziemi, zwilżanie _

_jednym oddechem lub śliną nie _

_zastąpi wrzucenia ich powrotem _

_do jeziora. Nie ożywiaj ludzi_

_ideałami; wyganiaj ich na powrót_

_w Rzeczywistość; ponieważ sekret_

_życia tkwi w samym życiu, a nie _

_w doktrynach, które go dotyczą._

_Anthony de Mello_

_Modlitwa Żaby_

_**/Pół roku później./**_

Temperatura wzrastała z dnia na dzień. W powietrzu wyczuwało się nadchodzące lato. Egzaminy już się skończyły, a wyniki zostały ogłoszone. Hogwardzkie błonia zalane były uczniami odpoczywającymi w promieniach słońca. Nikt nie myślał o nauce. Teraz najważniejsze były plany na nadchodzące wakacje.

Harry przechodząc przez kolejny opustoszały korytarz, powoli kierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Postronnemu obserwatorowi mogło wydawać się dziwne, że ten wzywa go tuż przed końcem roku, ale Harry nie by zaskoczony.

_Od tamtego wypadku Dumbledore wzywa mnie codziennie, zawsze powtarzając to samo:_

„_Robię to wszystko dla twojego dobra, mój chłopcze. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz". – _Zaczynało go już mdlić od wysłuchiwania tego rodzaju zdań. Z chęcią darowałby sobie przyjemność usłyszenia kolejnego pasjonującego monologu, niestety miał pełną świadomość, że nie może tak po prostu zignorować wezwania. Już dawno nauczył się, że dyrektor nie jest osobą, której można od tak po prostu odmówić. Dobrze wiedział, że jak z własnej woli nie przyjdzie na „herbatkę", to któryś z nauczycieli uprzejmie przekaże mu informację, że dyrektor prosił o sprowadzenie go.

Zatrzymując się przed kamienną chimerą, przymknął oczy, biorąc kilka uspokajających oddechów. Gdy wreszcie był pewien, że nie poniosą go emocje i znów nie zdemoluje gabinetu, wypowiedział hasło:

- Truskawkowy sorbet.

Przejście otworzyło się ze zgrzytem.

Wstępując na ruchome schody zastanawiał się, kiedy tak właściwie zmienił swoje nastawienie do dyrektora. Po namyśle stwierdził, że miał na to wpływ cały ostatni rok. Jeszcze w wakacje chciał rozmawiać z Dumbledore'm i móc opowiedzieć mu o wszytskim, ale potem… Każda z sytuacji w których dyrektor go zbył, czy też wystawił na niebezpieczeństwo, powoli zmieniała jego spojrzenie na świat. W konsekwencji też, z miesiąca na miesiąc zaufanie, którym darzył dyrektora, znikało kawałek po kawałku.

_A po ostatnich wydarzeniach, nic z niego nie pozostało…_

Gdy stopnie zatrzymały się nagle przed masywnymi drzwiami, uniósł dłoń, by zapukać, nim jednak się na to zdobył, usłyszał ciche „wejdź Harry". Nie zdziwiło go to. W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, w czasie których był wzywany, jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by swoją obecnością zaskoczył dyrektora. Podejrzewał, że z chwilą wypowiedzenia hasła przed chimerą, Dumbledore otrzymuje jakieś zawiadomienie o tym, kto do niego idzie.

_W końcu od czegoś jest magia, czyż nie?_ – Krzywiąc się sam do siebie, wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę.

Unikając spojrzenia w błękitne tęczówki, zajął miejsce przed biurkiem, jeszcze nim padło jakiekolwiek zaproszenie. Wpatrując się we własne ręce, milczał, czekając, aż on zacznie pierwszy. Sam nie zamierzał rozpoczynać z nim rozmowy. Nie widział w tym najmniejszego sensu.

_To on chce ze mną rozmawiać, nie ja z nim. Zresztą po tym, co zrobił ostatnio, chyba nie myśli, że od tak przejdę nad tą sprawą do porządku dziennego? Jeśli liczył, że te codzienne herbatki, coś zmienią, to się mylił._

_Nie odezwałem się dotąd do niego w czasie żadnej z nich i teraz również nie mam takiego zamiaru!_

- Wiem, że wolałbyś teraz opalać się na słońcu i zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego zaprosiłem cię tuż przed przerwą wakacyjną, jednak jest kilka rzeczy, które musimy omówić. Wierzę, że to rozumiesz Harry?

Gdy w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, Harry zaczął skręcać w ręce skrawek swojej szaty, całkowicie przy tym ignorując pytanie. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób, przynajmniej trochę wyprowadzi Dumbledore'a z równowagi.

_Nie mogę z nim walczyć, ale nikt mi nie zabroni traktować go jak powietrze, prawda?_ – Harry uśmiechając się do siebie w duchu, czekał.

Minęła blisko minuta, nim dyrektor odchrząknął i zaczął kontynuować:

- Nie będę przed tobą ukrywał, że sytuacja w magicznym świecie staje się coraz bardziej napięta. Voldemort atakuje coraz częściej. Giną nie tylko mugole, ale i całe rodziny czarodziei. Społeczeństwo zaczyna panikować i z tego względu nadchodzące wybory nowego Ministra są niezwykle istotne. By uniknąć wprowadzenia na stanowisko któregoś z ludzi Voldemorta, nasz kandydat musi zyskać całkowite poparcie. Z tego względu konieczna jest twoja aprobata, mój chłopcze. Czarodzieje pokładają w tobie wiarę. W sierpniu odbędzie się debata i chciałbym, byś wtedy oficjalnie się wypowiedział na forum. Będziesz już mieć szesnaście lat, więc twoje wystąpienie zostanie uznane za istotne…

Wyłączył się, czując, że zaczynają puszczać mu nerwy. Wolał przestać słuchać, niż po raz kolejny sprawić, że któryś z drogocennych sprzętów dyrektora wyleci w powietrze.

_Czarodzieje pokładają w tobie wiarę. – Mam zareklamować Ministra, by ludzie go poparli? Kogo? Knota, który nie umie nic zrobić poza pilnowaniem własnego tyłka? Który blisko pół roku uważał, że kłamię i Voldemort tak naprawdę tylko mi się przyśnił?_

_Czy Dumbledore wierzy, że od tak go posłucham?_

- …Tak więc do czasu debaty pozostaniesz u wujostwa. Gdy nadejdzie czas, przyjdę po ciebie osobiście. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie wolno ci opuszczać domu ciotki. Teraz możesz już iść. Spakuj się. Tak jak mówiliśmy wczoraj, zabiorę cię na Privet Drive osobiście. Jazda pociągiem mogłaby być zbyt niebezpieczna. Mogłoby to narazić twoich przyjaciół, a także resztę uczniów. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz, pół godziny po uczcie. Do zobaczenia, Harry.

Gdy tylko padły słowa „do zobaczenia", podniósł się i nie oglądając za siebie, opuścił okrągły gabinet. Niemal zbiegając ze schodów, wypadł na korytarz, czując, że jak zaraz nie da upustu emocjom, to zwariuje. Kierując się ku jednej z nieużywanych klas, liczył tylko na to, by nie napotkać żadnego nauczyciela po drodze.

Docierając bez przeszkód na miejsce, z ulgą zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Ledwie pamiętając o tym, by wyciszyć pomieszczenie, zaczął na oślep rzucać czary na wszystko, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Kiedy w strzępy rozleciała się dziesiąta książka, a kilka z ławek nadawało się już jedynie na opał, osunął się przy jednaj ze ścian na ziemię. Starając się wyrównać urywany oddech, odgarnął z czoła lepiące się do twarzy kosmyki wlosów.

_Dlaczego on tak mnie traktuje? Jak cholerną marionetkę, która nie ma prawa mieć własnego zdania? Przecież on nawet nie przyjmuje odmowy! Mam tańczyć jak mi zagra!_

_Nie zgadzam się!_

- Nie zgadzam… tylko… jak niby mam mu się przeciwstawić? Z Voldemortem sprawa jest znacznie prostsza. Po nim wiem, czego mogę się spodziewać, ale Dumbledore zawsze ma coś w zanadrzu. Jak coś chce na mnie wymusić, wspomina o bezpieczeństwie innych… o tym, że ja mogę ich narazić…

_Czemu wiecznie musi wzbudzać we mnie poczucie winy?- _Bezsilnie uderzając pięścią w podłogę, podciągnął kolana pod brodę. – _Dlaczego to akurat ja mam być za innych odpowiedzialny? Mam dopiero piętnaście lat, czemu więc nie mogę być jak inni? Chcę mieć takie problemy, jak Ron, który martwi się czy zdoła dostać bilety na rozgrywający się w sierpniu mecz. _

_Dlaczego Dumbledore mi to odbiera?_ – Przymykając powieki, starał się odgonić od siebie wszelkie myśli. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędził, siedząc w ten sposób, gdy jednak zdecydował się wreszcie ruszyć, mięśnie zapłonęły w proteście. Chwytając się najbliższej ławki by nie upaść, syknął, powoli rozprostowując nogi.

- Przy następnej okazji zdecydowanie powinienem wyczarować sobie jakąś grubą poduchę pod tyłek – wyszeptał i wciąż klnąc na własną głupotę, zerknął na wiszący na bocznej ścianie zegar.

Szósta.

Do uczty wciąż pozostało trochę czasu, jednak miał coraz mniejszą ochotę, by się na nią udać. Perspektywa spędzenia dodatkowej godziny pod lustrującym spojrzeniem dyrektora, odbierała mu wszelki apetyt.

Opuszczając klasę, powoli ruszył w stronę wieży, rozmyślając nad tym jak przekazać Ronowi informację o tym, że nie pojadą razem pociągiem. Chociaż sam wiedział o tym już od tygodnia, jeszcze nie zdobył się na wyjaśnienie mu czegokolwiek. I prawdę mówiąc dalej nie miał pomysłu.

Najmniejszego.

Zresztą starał się odłożyć tą rozmowę na ostatnią chwilę. Dobrze wiedział, że Ron się wkurzy i będzie roztrząsał sprawę na okrągło.

_Tak. Ron może i czasami jest dziecinny, ale jednak można z nim porozmawiać o wszystkim. W czasie ostatnich miesięcy bardzo się zmienił. Teraz nigdy nie wątpi w moje słowa. Hermiona w dalszym ciągu uznaje, że Dumbledore ma rację, ale nie on… Ron podchodzi do wszystkiego bardziej realnie._

_I dlatego cieszę się, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

- Witaj Harry. Wchodź, wchodź, wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Przechodząc przez dziurę za portretem, prowadzącą do Pokoju Wspólnego, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Już dawno zauważył, że Gruba Dama traktuje go specjalnie. Nie pierwszy raz, tak jak teraz, wpuściła go bez hasła, choć zawsze działo się tak tylko wtedy, gdy był sam. Początkowo myślał, że to robota Dumbledore'a, potem jednak, gdy kątem oka zauważył jedno z jej zalotnych spojrzeń, wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, od razu dostrzegł Rona, wymachującego ręką nad głową. Dołączając do niego, opadł na jeden z wolnych foteli przed kominkiem. Wpatrując się w buzujący ogień, pozwolił mu zasypać się pytaniami.

- Gdzieś ty był? Szukaliśmy cię od kilku godzin! Czy ty wiesz jak się martwiliśmy? Hermiona właśnie poszła jeszcze raz sprawdzić korytarze! Co ty robiłeś przez tyle czasu?

- Byłem u dyrektora.

- Z tego co pamiętam, to miałeś się spotkać z nim o piętnastej! Nie wierzę, żeby trzymał cię tyle czasu, zresztą widziałem jak godzinę temu kierował się do Salonu Profesorów! Gdzie wtedy byłeś?

- Demolowałem klasę na trzecim piętrze.

- Ty… co?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i nie chcąc wdawać się za bardzo we wszystkie szczegóły, zdecydował się skierować myśli Rona na sprawę, o której i tak musiał mu jeszcze przed kolacją powiedzieć.

- Dumbledore uznał, że zbyt niebezpieczna byłaby dla mnie podroż pociągiem i sam mnie odwiezie na Privet Drive. Dziś po uczcie.

- Dziś? Nie żartuj! Przecież to chore! Jak jazda pociągiem ma być nagle niebezpieczna? - twarz Rona wykrzywił grymas. Harry musiał przyznać, że z taką miną Ron wygląda komicznie. – A próbowałeś zaprotestować? Może jakbyś go poprosił, to się zgodzi?

- On nie zmieni zdania.

- Ale przecież nie może cię zmusić!

- Może.

- To nienormalne! Teraz to i ja mam ochotę zdemolować którąś z klas. Przynajmniej Filch będzie miał zajęcie na wakacje!

Harry parsknął śmiechem po tych słowach. Czując jak napięcie z całego dnia powoli z niego uchodzi, wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu, wdzięczny Ronowi za to, że po raz kolejny stanął po jego stronie. Wpatrując się w wesoło buzujący ogień, marzył o tym, by czas się zatrzymał.

Chociaż na trochę.

x x x

Nakładając sobie na talerz ciasto, po raz kolejny pokręcił bezsilnie głową, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie właściwie uległ namowom przyjaciół i udał się na ucztę. Odgryzając spory kęs babki, jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się toczącym się wokół rozmowom. Sam nie wdawał się w żadną dyskusję. Bał się, że mógłby wtedy powiedzieć coś nieodpowiedniego. Był pewien, że każde jego słowo dotarłoby do uszu dyrektora. Tak, już dawno zauważył, że ten go najzwyczajniej w świecie pilnuje.

_Jakby bał się, że jego drogocenna marionetka może uciec._

Gdy wreszcie ostatnie z deserów znikły, pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i jako pierwszy opuścił Wielką Salę. Kierując się w stronę wyjścia, sprawdził jeszcze, czy aby na pewno ma w kieszeni zmniejszony magicznie kufer i klatkę. Hedwiga była na łowach, ale nie martwił się o nią. Był pewien, że znajdzie go wszędzie.

Będąc na zewnątrz, oparł się o mur zamku i z nostalgią rozglądał się po błoniach. Czekały go blisko dwa miesiące z wujem i chciał jak najpóźniej zacząć o tym myśleć. Zdawał sobie bowiem sprawę, że ten jak zawsze, postara się zgotować mu piekło.

_W końcu jestem dla niego darmową siłą roboczą, więc czemu miałby przepuścić tego rodzaju okazję?_

- Gotowy? Gdzie twój kufer?

Podskoczył słysząc nagle, tuż obok siebie, tak dobrze znajomy głos. Nie zauważył, kiedy Dumbledore się zjawił, a nie znosił być tak zaskakiwany. Odwracając się w stronę dyrektora, dotknął ręką kieszeni, pewien, że to posłuży za całą odpowiedź.

- Wszystko masz? To dobrze. Chodź. Pojedziemy powozem do Hogsmeade, a stamtąd teleportujemy się bezpośrednio na miejsce. - Nim słowa przebrzmiały na dobre, jeden z lśniących powozów zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi.

- Wsiadaj Harry.

Podążając bez oporu za dyrektorem, starał się nie myśleć o tym, co przyniosą kolejne dni. Nie myśleć o niczym. Droga dłużyła mu się jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej i ulżyło mu, gdy wreszcie wysiedli i panującą ciszę przerwał spokojny głos dyrektora:

- Aligio! - zaraz potem wylądowali na Privet Drive.

x x x

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później, z łoskotem zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi sypialni, wyciągnął swoje rzeczy z kieszeni, i czekając aż zaklęcie przestanie działać, opadł na rozklekotane łóżko.

Wciąż mając w pamięci wściekłą minę wuja, którą ten skwitował jego przyjazd, zaczynał się zastanawiać, kiedy znów będzie miał okazję zjeść cokolwiek. Z urywanych słów ciotki Petunii odniósł wrażenie, że właśnie zepsuł im jakieś plany i podejrzewał, że odpowiedzialność za to, spadnie na niego.

_Bo, na kim innym mieliby się wyżyć? Przecież, ja jestem do tego osobą wprost idealną! Czyż nie?_

Jeżeli miał być szczery, powoli zaczynało go to przerażać.

x x x

**W rozdziale użyłam zwrot Salon Profesorów, ze względu na to, że sformułowanie Pokój Nauczycielski nie bardzo pasuje mi do realiów Hogwartu.**

x x x

_**Koniec Rozdziału Pierwszego**_


	3. Rozdział Drugi

**Udało mi się w końcu opublikować kolejną część. Niestety obrona pracy magisterskiej a także późniejszy wyjazd za granicę, sporo opóźniły rozdział. Jednak teraz już kolejne części powinny pojawiać się częściej.**

**Poza tym, jak już pisałam w ogłoszeniu, poszukuję bety, jeśli ktoś byłby chętny, prosiłabym o pozostawienie mi w komentarzu swojego numeru gg.**

**Rozdział z uprzejmości sprawdziła mi Aicyd, no i doradziła trochę Grim – dziękuję.**

**Rozdział Drugi**

**Zdrada to cios, którego nie oczekujesz.**

_Nie powinniśmy ufać sobie_

_wzajemnie. To nasza jedyna_

_obrona przed zdradą._

_Tennessee Williams_

Ocierając pot z czoła, z czystą nienawiścią spojrzał w stronę słońca, które zdawało się pysznić na bezchmurnym niebie. Oddałby wiele za to, by zaczął padać deszcz. Niestety chwilowo nic tego nie zapowiadało. Prawdę mówiąc, od początku wakacji nie spadła ani jedna kropla. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej lipiec był tak upalny.

Odkładając łopatkę na bok, usiadł, nie zważając na to, że będzie mieć spodnie całe ubrudzone ziemią. Zresztą od trzech tygodni chodził w tym samym, więc jego rzeczom i tak daleko było do ideału. Tak, gdy tylko zaklęcie nałożone na kufer przestało działać, zjawił się wuj i jeszcze tej samej nocy skonfiskował wszystko.

Cieszył się, że przynajmniej różdżkę i mapę udało mu się umieścić pod obluzowaną deską podłogi. Choć nie mógł używać czarów poza Hogwartem, to jednak mając ukrytą różdżkę w pokoju, czuł się w jakiś sposób bezpieczniej.

_Wolałbym ją nosić przy sobie, ale wtedy wuj zaraz by to zauważył. W końcu przeszukuje mnie co wieczór czy nie podkradłem przypadkiem czegoś do jedzenia…Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał, ale teraz zdaje mi się, że śledzi każdy mój ruch._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego._

_Czy to ma coś wspólnego z jego pracą?_ _Zawsze, gdy coś idzie nie tak, za wszelką cenę szuka kozła ofiarnego!_

- Tak, to całkiem możliwe, tylko… czemu to muszę być ja?

Przymykając oczy, oparł się plecami o rozgrzany mur. Nie był pewien, ile razy już zadawał sobie to pytanie, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie udało mu się uzyskać żadnej odpowiedzi. Miał jednak pełną świadomość, że jeśli wuj dalej będzie traktować go w ten sposób, to długo nie wytrzyma.

_Już teraz wystarczy,_ _bym zbyt szybko się podniósł, a wszystko zaczyna rozmywać mi się przed oczami. Nie pierwszy raz ciotka uznała, że kawałek chleba dziennie to dla mnie aż nadto, ale… Do tej pory nie stanowiło to większego problemu. W poprzednich latach, nawet jeżeli wujostwo miało ochotę mnie _zagłodzić,_ Ron z Hermioną stawali na wysokości zadania. To dzięki słodyczom od nich byłem w stanie jakoś przetrwać._

_Jednak teraz… _

- W tym roku od żadnego z nich nie otrzymałem jeszcze wiadomości. Ani jednej. – Podciągając kolana pod brodę, oparł na nich głowę, starając się odsunąć od siebie uczucie niepokoju.

_Czy coś się stało? A może to Dumbledor'e zabronił im pisać?_

_Nie… to niemożliwe…Po co miałby to robić? A zresztą, jestem pewien, że nawet wtedy, Ron by się odezwał… pomimo zakazu._

_Co więc się dzieje? _

- Czy myślisz, że trzymam cię pod swoim dachem za darmo? Jutro urządzam przyjęcie dla Dudley'a! Musisz skończyć tu dzisiaj! Ale już! Nie wejdziesz do środka, dopóki wszystko nie będzie wykonane tak, jak powinno! A może chcesz, bym poinformowała Vernona, że nie robisz tego, co do ciebie należy?!

- Przepraszam ciociu, ja… - zaczął otwierając oczy, ale nim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, ciotka prychnęła i nie słuchając go, skryła się w domu.

Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał za nią, a gdy miał już pewność, że nie wróci, powoli zaczął się podnosić. Uważając by nie wykonać zbyt gwałtownego ruchu, sięgnął po przybory, na powrót zabierając się do pracy.

Nie spieszył się. I tak miał tyle roboty, że niemożliwością było wykonanie jej na czas. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru stracić przytomności w samym środku ogródka.

_Odkąd Dumbledore mnie tu zostawił, zemdlałem już trzy razy i nie mam ochoty na kolejną tego typu niespodziankę. _

_Ani trochę._

Zabierając się za zarośniętą grządkę, coraz bardziej pragnął, by nadszedł wreszcie koniec sierpnia. Chciał znów znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. Może i był zmuszony znosić tam obecność dyrektora, było to jednak znacznie lepsze niż siedzenie na Privet Drive.

_Wolę te jego cholerne herbatki niż dalsze udawanie skrzata domowego! Zresztą w Hogwarcie mam jakąkolwiek możliwość ucieczki, a tutaj…Ciotka, wuj a nawet Dudley, od początku lata patrzą tylko jak jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć mi życie. Widzą każde moje spóźnienie, każdy pojedynczy błąd! _

_Wciąż czuję się przez nich obserwowany. Zazwyczaj po prostu dawali mi listę obowiązków do wykonania i całkowicie ignorowali moją obecność. Za to teraz ciotka niemal co godzinę sprawdza jak mi idzie!_

_Nie wiem czemu się zmienili, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że to wszystko ich bawi, że obserwowanie moich wysiłków i omdleń, stało się dla nich rozrywką._

- Chciałbym, żeby były to tylko moje urojenia, jednak to wszystko coraz bardziej mnie przeraża… - Zadrżał mimowolnie, po czym starając się odsunąć od siebie tego rodzaju myśli, powrócił do mozolnej pracy.

x x x

Opierając się o jedną ze ścian domu, zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał w kierunku błyszczącego na niebie księżyca.

Południe zdążyło zmienić się w późną noc nim udało mu się uporać z ostatnią rzeczą z przygotowanej na ten dzień listy. Powoli, człapiąc w kierunku frontu domu, po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, jak wujowi codziennie udaje się znaleźć dla niego tyle pilnych rzeczy do zrobienia.

- Może po prostu wymyśla je w wolnych chwilach?

_Cóż… wcale bym się nie zdziwił._

Zatrzymując się przed wejściem, nerwowo zerknął w stronę salonu, gdzie wciąż paliło się światło. – _Kto tam jest?_ – spytał sam siebie, zerkając przy tym na zegarek. Była już prawie północ, a wiedział, że wuj z samego rana wstaje do pracy, miał więc nadzieję, że to nie on siedzi przed telewizorem.

- Może to Dudley?

_Nawet jeśli na spotkanie z nim także nie mam ochoty, to chyba jednak wolę użerać się z tym przerośniętym prosiakiem, niż z wujem. _

_Zdecydowanie._

Biorąc głęboki wdech, nacisnął na klamkę. Drzwi uchyliły się bezszelestnie. Poprawiając wysuwające się spod ramienia narzędzia, postąpił krok do przodu i zamarł, gdy dotarły do niego ciche słowa z salonu.

- Harry powinien pracować znacznie ciężej…

- To niemożliwe... - wyszeptał, oszołomiony cofając się na zewnątrz. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, nie miał jednak najmniejszych wątpliwości, że głos, który właśnie usłyszał, należy do samego Albusa Dumbledore'a

_Jak..?_

_Dlaczego?_

Nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, powoli podszedł do oświetlonego okna salonu. Stając tak, by nie dało się go dostrzec z wewnątrz, zajrzał do środka.

Był tam.

Jego sylwetka wydawała mu się wyjątkowo majestatyczna w porównaniu z gestykulującym żywo wujem. Ledwie dotarł do niego fakt, że wuj Vernon zdaje się wcale nie obawiać Dumbledore'a.

_Czemu on tutaj jest? Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że powinienem pracować ciężej? Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego powiedział coś takiego? Po co w ogóle tu… - zamarł, d_ostrzegając nagle, że jedno z okien jest jedynie przymknięte.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, błagając w duchu, by nie zaskrzypiało przy otwieraniu. Nie chciał, żeby któryś z nich zorientował się, że on tu jest. Czuł, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie odkryją jego obecności.

_Jak mnie zauważą, nigdy nie dowiem się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…_

Przygryzając w zdenerwowaniu wargę, pchnął lekko okno. Otworzyło się bezszelestnie, w tej samej chwili też, dotarły do niego kolejne słowa wypowiedziane przez Dumbledore'a:

_- _Harry wciąż jest zbyt uparty. Niestety, chociaż minęły już trzy tygodnie od jego przybycia tutaj, nie widzę żadnych rezultatów. Obawiam się, że domowe obowiązki i głodówka, to w jego przypadku, zbyt mało. Nie wolno mu pobłażać. On musi wreszcie zrozumieć, że tylko w Hogwarcie jest bezpieczny. Chcę, by stał się całkowicie ode mnie zależny. Jeżeli pozwolimy mu na zbyt wielką swobodę, wszystkie te lata pójdą na marne…

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem dyrektora, oczy Harry'ego robiły się coraz większe.

_Głodówka to za mało..._

_Tylko w Hogwarcie bezpieczny..._

_Całkowicie zależny..._

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, w jednej chwili pojmując wszystko.

Gra.

_Dumbledore traktuje moje życie jak jakąś cholerną grę! Jestem dla niego pionkiem, którym trzeba odpowiednio pokierować... Marionetką, która nie zadziała, jeśli nie pociągniesz za odpowiednie sznurki…_

_Nigdy... Nigdy więcej!_

_Nie pozwolę na to..._

- Nie będę twoją cholerną zabawką! – krzyknął, zaciskając pieści.

Nagle zamarł, momentalnie uświadamiając sobie, co tak właściwie zrobił. Zadrżał, powoli spoglądając w okno. Wzrok Dumbledore'a skierowany był wprost na niego, a jego spojrzenie mówiło mu jedno. Już po nim.

_Uciekaj!_ - coś krzyczało wewnątrz niego - _Uciekaj nim będzie za późno!_ - Jego wewnętrzny głos jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł, więc tym razem również zdecydował się go posłuchać. Po raz ostatni zerknął w lodowato błękitne tęczówki oczu profesora, po czym nie oglądając się za siebie, puścił się biegiem.

x x x

_Szybciej! Szybciej!_ - powtarzał uporczywie, przeklinając protestujące ciało.

Głodówka zgotowana mu przez wujostwo osłabiła go bardziej niż przypuszczał. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, lecz nie zatrzymywał się. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, wszystko przepadnie.

Czuł, że brakuje mu tchu, ale głosy wciąż dobiegające z oddali, uświadamiały mu, że liczy się każda sekunda.

_Jeśli zwolnię..._ - Zadrżał na samą myśl. Jego jedyną szansą była dzieląca ich odległość. Jeśli pozwoli na jej zmniejszenie znajdzie się w zasięgu zaklęć, a wtedy...

_Dumbledore będzie mógł zrobić ze mną wszystko._

- Nie zatrzymam się. – wydyszał i zacisnął zęby, starając się zignorować coraz silniejszy ból w klatce.

W głowie wciąż odbijało mu się echo zasłyszanych słów:

_Całkowicie zależny... – Dlaczego? Czemu dzieje się coś takiego? Jak Dumbledore może być aż tak… - _myśli zaczynały mu się plątać. Jęknął, czując, że zaczyna zwalniać. Z trudem stawiał kolejne kroki.

- Czy znów mam być marionetką? - szepnął do siebie, uświadamiając sobie, że dyrektor jest coraz bliżej. – _Znowu mam robić wszystko, co on sobie zażyczy? Mam ponownie stać się zabawką w jego rękach?_

_Nie chcę… ja…_

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu lodowaty dreszcz, a wszelkie rozmyślania momentalnie zeszły na dalszy plan, gdy powietrze przecięły donośne słowa Dumbledore'a:

- _Cavatura._

Refleks wyrobiony w quidditchu sprawił, że odskoczył instynktownie. Niestety, o ułamek sekundy za późno.

Krzyknął, czując przeszywający ból w nodze.

_Co to za czar? Czemu Dumbledore mnie w ten sposób atakuje? Czyżby starał się mnie zabić!? - _Widząc jak coraz bardziej profesor się przybliża, próbował się cofnąć, jednak przeszywający ból, znacznie ograniczał jego pole manewru

- Zawiodłeś mnie, Harry...

Harry, patrząc w oczy starszego czarodzieja, zamarł. To nie był ten sam staruszek, którego wszyscy znali...

- Dlaczego zawsze pakujesz się nie tam, gdzie potrzeba? Czy nie mogłeś być grzecznym chłopcem?

Przerażony Harry patrzył, jak różdżka powoli unosi się i kieruje prosto na jego serce.

- Miałem wobec ciebie wielkie plany, a tak...

Zacisnął powieki, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Znał to spojrzenie. Śmierciożercy Voldemorta mieli dokładnie takie samo.

- Ava... - Gdy rozbrzmiały pierwsze sylaby zaklęcia, jedyną jego myślą było to, że już nigdy nie zobaczy żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. – da… - _Ani Rona, ani Hermiony... _- keda..._ - Nikogo_ … - vra…

- Aaa! - krzyknął nagle, czując, że czyjeś ręce odciągają go do tyłu.

- Spokojnie - tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się cichy szept, zaraz potem wciśnięto mu w rękę jakiś przedmiot.

Poczuł znajome szarpniecie w okolicy pępka.

_Świstoklik…_

x x x

**Cavatura - dziura; pustka – słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego**

**Avada Kedavra – jako zaklęcie powinno być kursywą, jednak zdecydowałam się zostawić je normalnie, z tego względu, że kursywą są tam myśli Harry'ego i wyszedłby z tego zdania kogel mogiel.**

x x x

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


	4. Rozdział Trzeci

**Chardonnays – ja twojego maila nie otrzymałam, wysłałam ci więc mojego. Liczę że go dostałaś.**

**Rozdział z nudów sprawdziła Grim – dziękuję.**

**Rozdział Trzeci**

**Pogrzebana prawda**

_Nie kłamstwa, lecz _

_prawda zabija nadzieję._

_Jerzy Andrzejewski_

Znajome uczucie wirowania przynosiło ulgę. Czując napięcie powoli opuszczające ciało starał się pozbierać myśli.

_Czy to w ogóle była prawda?_

Ostatnie minuty zdawały się tak nierealne, że nie był pewien, czy mu się to wszystko przypadkiem nie przyśniło.

_Może to tylko koszmar, z którego zaraz się wyrwę?_

- Czy Dumbledore naprawdę mógł mnie zaatakować? Czy rzeczywiście próbował mnie zabić? A może to wszystko tylko sobie wyobraziłem? Zaraz ciotka Petunia obudzi mnie waleniem w drzwi, prawda? Musi mnie obudzić…

_Musi…_

Gdy jego kolana zderzyły się z kamienną posadzką, a każdy nerw wypełnił ból, krzyknął,

boleśnie przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Przez kilka sekund gwałtownie łapał powietrze, wreszcie jednak zdołał zebrać się w sobie i zmusić do uchylenia powiek.

Ocierając rękawem zdradzieckie łzy rozejrzał się wokół, wzrokiem poszukując osoby, która go uratowała, jednak pomieszczenie, w którym wylądował, zdawało się puste.

_Kto mnie tu przeniósł?_

Słabe oświetlenie utrudniało zobaczenie szczegółów, ale to, co zdołał zauważyć w zupełności wystarczyło mu do zrozumienia, że jest w tym miejscu pierwszy raz w życiu. Wodząc wzrokiem po rozciągniętej przed kominkiem tygrysiej skórze oraz ostrzach mieczy nawet w tak nikłym świetle, błyszczących na jednej ze ścian, zadrżał mimowolnie.

- Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

- W moim domu.

Słysząc za sobą cichy szept, odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę zbliżającego się od wejścia mężczyzny. Odległość, jaka ich dzieliła uniemożliwiała dostrzeżenie rysów twarzy, jednak długie, jasne włosy momentalnie uzmysłowiły mu, z kim ma do czynienia:

- Malfoy.

_Pięknie, czyżbym trafił z deszczu pod rynnę? Dlaczego znalazłem się w domu samego Lucjusza Malfoy'a? Czemu mi pomógł? Czy miał w tym jakiś interes? A może ta pomoc była tylko po to, by oddać mnie prosto w łapska Voldemorta? Tylko, jeśli chciał zaskarbić sobie jego łaskę, nie prościej mu było poczekać jeszcze parę sekund i zabrać mnie martwego?! I czemu przeniósł mnie tutaj, zamiast od razu wrzucić do lochu?_

- _Ardor!_ - Spiął się, słysząc nieznane zaklęcie, jednak różdżka Malfoy'a nie była wycelowana w niego.

Ledwie przebrzmiała ostatnia sylaba, błysnęło i nagle całe pomieszczenie zalało pomarańczowe światło wypływające z kandelabrów. Zaskoczony przez kilka sekund rozglądał się wokół, zaraz jednak znów skupił wzrok na Malfoy'u. Zauważając, że ten podchodzi bliżej, spróbował się odsunąć, jednak przeszywający ból w zranionym kolanie, szybko na powrót usadził go w miejscu.

- Nie uciekaj. Chcę ci tylko pomoc dojść na sofę. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby siedzenie na lodowatej posadzce było lepszym rozwiązaniem.

Słysząc jego spokojne słowa prychnął. Jak na jeden wieczór miał już dość wysłuchiwania tego rodzaju kłamstw.

- Pomóc?! Teraz będziesz udawał mojego przyjaciela?! Dumbledore także mówił, że chce mi tylko pomóc! Zawsze tak mówił, a dziś usiłował mnie zabić! Próbował rzucić na mnie avadę! Nie chcę już niczyjej cholernej pomocy! Ani jego, ani twojej! Widziałem cię ostatnio na cmentarzu! Jesteś cholernym śmierciożercą! Dumbledore chociaż zabiłby mnie od razu, a dzięki tobie trafię na porąbaną sesję tortur piesków Voldemorta, więc chociaż oszczędź mi rozmowy z tobą! Skoro mnie porwałeś to odstaw mnie w końcu do Voldemorta i zejdź mi z oczu! - Gdy umilkł, aby zaczerpnąć oddech, Malfoy zbliżył się do niego ponownie.

Wzdrygnął się, czując jego mocny uścisk na ramieniu. Był pewien, że Malfoy zaraz go uderzy, ten jednak jedynie podciągnął go do pionu, podprowadził do stojącej przed kominkiem sofy i delikatnie usadził na niej.

- Co chcesz do picia? Kawa, herbata, sok? Wciąż jesteś trochę za młody, żebym zaoferował ci coś mocniejszego.

_Do picia? Czy Malfoy właśnie…_- jego mina musiała chyba być nieco ogłupiała, bo Malfoy westchnął i kierując się w stronę jednego z regałów, rzucił przez ramię:

- Nie zamierzam cię zabić. Nie planuję również odstawienia cię na jakąkolwiek sesję tortur. Jeżeli cię to interesuje, to wiedz, że Czarnego Pana od kilku dni nie ma w kraju. Poza tym, on również nie czyha na twoje życie. Gdyby Czarny Pan istotnie chciał cię zabić, uczyniłby to w czasie trzeciego zadania turnieju.

- Przecież próbował! Uciekłem mu!

- Dał ci uciec. Żadne z zaklęć rzuconych przez Czarnego Pana, nie miało pełnej mocy. Nie chciał cię zabijać, jednak twoja ucieczka musiała być czystym fartem w oczach Dumbledore'a.

_Nie chciał… ale…_

- Dlaczego niby mam ci uwierzyć? Może kłamiesz tak samo jak Dumbledore!?

- Nie oczekuję, że od razu mi uwierzysz. Chcę jednak żebyś wysłuchał, co mam ci do powiedzenia. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że minie jeszcze kilka miesięcy zanim przeprowadzimy tą rozmowę, niestety ostatnie poczynania Dumbledore'a nieco zmieniły moje plany.

_Kilka miesięcy? O czym on mówi? Dlaczego w ogóle ktoś taki jak Lucjusz Malfoy planował rozmowę ze mną?_

Miał zupełny mętlik w głowie.

- Chcesz się czegoś napić?

Gdy Malfoy ponownie zadał mu to samo pytanie, wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu jednak fakt, że nie miał nic w ustach od rana, zwyciężył.

- Może być herbata.

- Vario!

Pyknęło i w pomieszczeniu zmaterializowała się skrzatka. Jej wygląd w niczym nie dorównywał wyobrażeniom Harry'ego na temat służących Malfoy'ów. W czasie pierwszego spotkania, to co miał na sobie Zgredek, ciężko było nazwać rzeczą. Tymczasem stojące tu niewielkie stworzenie ubrane było w ładnie skrojoną sukienkę. Co dziwniejsze, w kolorach pomarańczy i bieli, a te nie pasowały mu do tradycyjnego domu mrocznych czarodziei. Poza tym, ani trochę nie wydawała się być zastraszona.

- Czy pan sobie czegoś życzyć?

- Tak. Dla mnie mocną kawę i herbatę dla naszego gościa.

- Panicz słodzić?

Dopiero po kilku sekundach, zrozumiał, że skrzatka kierowała to pytanie do niego. Zaprzeczył niepewnie. Gdy po jego geście, skłoniła się i znikła z cichym trzaskiem, wciąż bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie stała jeszcze przed chwilą.

_Po raz pierwszy ktoś nazwał mnie paniczem..._

Mimowolnie potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie głupie myśli, po czym po raz kolejny zerknął w kierunku Malfoy'a zdającego się szukać czegoś na jednej z półek. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się nieco absurdalna. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie związany, a Malfoy szyderczo się zaśmieje. Chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą, był przerażony.

- Chciałbym żebyś to przejrzał.- Ciche słowa wypowiedziane, pozbawionym wszelkich emocji, głosem sprawiły, że podskoczył. Starając się zatuszować drżenie własnych rąk, gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Malfoy tak szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.

_Przecież nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku! A on i tak… Jakim cudem?_

Biorąc uspokajający oddech, skierował spojrzenie na trzymaną przez niego teczkę. Zdezorientowany sięgnął po nią, mimowolnie ciekaw, co tak właściwie ten zamierza mu pokazać.

- Wraz z narodzinami czarodzieja, w ministerialnym archiwum pojawia się taka teczka. W umieszczonej w niej dokumentacji znajduje się wszystko. Nie tylko dane osobowe czarodzieja, ale także informacje o każdym zranieniu i zmianie miejsca pobytu. Są w niej opisane również wszystkie ważniejsze wydarzenia z życia danej osoby.

- W jaki sposób...? - Nie wiedział jak to ująć. - Każdy szczegół? Czyżby wszyscy byli śledzeni? Przecież to niemożliwe! Jak niby…

- Magia. W chwili narodzin danego czarodzieja, struktura magiczna, jaką opleciony jest cały nasz kraj, automatycznie to rejestruje tworząc właśnie taką teczkę. W podobny sposób zostaje się zapisanym do Hogwartu.

- Rozumiem - odparł, chociaż wcale nie czuł, żeby pojął cokolwiek. To wszystko zdawało mu się zbyt surrealistyczne. Jeszcze przez niemal minutę spoglądał na leżącą na kolanach teczkę, nie bardzo nawet wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Wreszcie jednak odetchnął i drżącą dłonią ją otworzył.

Na pierwszej stronie było tylko jedno zdanie

- Aleksander Christopher Malfoy - odczytał szeptem. – _Kto to taki? I po co właściwie Malfoy mi to pokazuje? _- Prawdę mówiąc w pierwszej chwili sądził, że to będzie jego własna teczka. Cóż, mimo wszystko poczuł ulgę.

- Alexander Malfoy, to mój młodszy syn.

_Kolejny Malfoy? Czyli Draco ma brata!? Ale skoro tak, dlaczego nie ma go w Hogwarcie? Umarł?_

Odsuwając od siebie takie rozmyślania, przewrócił kartkę. Następną stronę zajmowała metryka:

**AKT TOŻSAMOŚCI**

Imiona: Alexander Christopher

Nazwisko: Malfoy

Urodzony: 1. 08. 1980 r.

Ojciec: Lucjusz Martinus Malfoy

Syn: Martinusa Salazara Malfoy'a i Felicity Andromedy Malfoy z domu Krispin

Matka: Narcyza Selena Malfoy z domu Black

Córka: Rudolfa Wiktora Black'a i Alicji Nimfadory Black z domu Volfran

Zmarł: -

_Nie ma daty..._

_Czyli ten chłopak żyje... Ale skoro tak, czemu nie poszedł do szkoły? A może uczęszcza do jakiejś innej? A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi? Po co Malfoy w ogóle informuje mnie, że ma drugiego syna? Nawet nie zająknął się co do tego, co zamierza ze mną zrobić, a zamiast tego pokazuje mi coś takiego!_

_Nie szkoda mu czasu?_

- Nie rozumiem… Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz?

- Pokazuję ci to, ponieważ jesteś najodpowiedniejszą osobą.

- Najodpowiedniejszą? Ale…

- To twoja metryka.

_Moja? Jak… co on…Nie… O czym on w ogóle mówi! To zbyt absurdalne! To tylko jakiś głupi żart! To… to przecież nie może być moja teczka!_

- Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne.

- To nie jest żart. Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale w chwili obecnej Alexander Christopher Malfoy i Harry James Potter, są jedną i tą samą osobą.

_Jedną i tą samą osobą? Czyli naprawdę… nie! - _momentalnie zerwał się na nogi, zupełnie nie zważając na ból w kolanie, ani na to, że kartki wysuwają mu się z dłoni i zawartość teczki rozsypuje się po posadzce.

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem twoim… To kłamstwo! Nie zamierzam tego słuchać! Nie dam zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska! Jeśli chciałeś zabawić się czyimś kosztem, to źle trafiłeś! Skoro nie chcesz mnie zabić, to odstaw mnie na Pokątną! Sam sobie poradzę! Nie potrzebuję twojej cholernej pomocy!

- Jesteś moim synem. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, dokumenty nie kłamią.

- Dokumenty? Jakie dokumenty! Może sam to napisałeś? A nawet jeśli są prawdziwe, to dlaczego niby miałyby opisywać mnie? Jaki masz na to dowód?

- List.

- List? – opadając ponownie na kanapę, powtórzył jego słowa, mimowolnie patrząc jak Malfoy podchodzi do stojącego z boku stolika i nalewa sobie bursztynowego płynu do szklanki. Patrzył jak upija z niej łyk i dopiero po tym odwraca się na powrót w jego stronę, mówiąc:

- Przed blisko piętnastu laty pochowaliśmy z Narcyzą dziecko, pewni, że to nasz syn. Jednak kilka miesięcy temu moja siostra przysłała mi list, w którym poinformowała mnie, że doszło do zamiany. Okazało się, że pochowaliśmy dziecko Potterów, a nie nasze. Ponadto zdradziła mi, że tej podmiany dokonał Albus Dumbledore.

- I ja mam w to uwierzyć?! Taki list można podrobić! Poza tym, po co Dumbledore miałby to robić?! To co mówisz jest kompletnie bez sensu! Zresztą, jak niby mam być twoim synem skoro wszyscy mówią, że wyglądam jak James?!

- Jesteś czarodziejem, Harry, więc chyba sam powinieneś być w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, prawda? Zaklęciami można dokonać niemal wszystkiego. Trwała zmiana wyglądu nie stanowi wyjątku. Tak duża ingerencja w układ kości wymaga sięgnięcia do czarnej magii, jednak nie jest rzeczą niemożliwą. Jedynie koloru oczu nie da się zmienić, gdyby było inaczej, zapewne miałbyś je brązowe, jak James.

_Nie da się zmienić koloru oczu? Ale przecież ani on, ani Draco nie ma zielonych! Więc? Może te teczki to tylko jakiś żart… może jednak się pomylił…_

- Ty nie masz zielonych oczu – mówiąc to, skrzyżował wzrok ze spojrzeniem Malfoy'a. Chciał by ten odwołał wszystko, co powiedział do tej pory. Chciał by zaprzeczył tym wszystkim bzdurom, jednak jedyna rzecz którą uzyskał, to cicha odpowiedź:

- To prawda, jednak moja babka miała zielone oczy, o bardzo podobnym odcieniu do twoich. A jeżeli wciąż nie potrafisz mi uwierzyć, spróbuj zniszczyć dokumenty, które ci pokazałem. Może wtedy zrozumiesz, że nie można ich sfałszować. Zostały stworzone za pośrednictwem starożytnej magii i w żaden sposób nie da się ani ich podrobić, ani zmodyfikować. Gdyby tak było, to w teczce, którą dostałeś byłaby tylko jedna kartka, akt zgonu. Byłoby tak jak sobie zażyczył tego Albus, mój syn byłby martwy, natomiast Harry Potter by żył.

Gdy po tych słowach w ręku Malfoy'a ponownie znalazła się różdżka, spiął się, jednak ten jedynie wskazał nią na dokumenty i spokojnie wypowiedział zaklęcie:

- _Destructio._

Harry zaskoczony patrzył jak dokumenty unoszą się nad ziemię i rozjarzają się błękitnym światłem, by zaraz potem jakby nigdy nic opaść na poprzednie miejsce.

- Widzisz? Nie da się ich zniszczyć. A może myślisz, że rzuciłem na nie jakiś czar ochronny? Jeśli tak, to proszę. _Finie incantatem._ _Incendio._ - Chociaż po ostatnim zaklęciu Malfoy'a kartki powinny się spopielić, powtórzyła się jedynie sytuacja sprzed chwili.

- Jak to możliwe? – Harry wyszeptał, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed zadaniem tego pytania.

- Nikt do końca nie wie. Faktem jest, że wielu już próbowało, jednak skutek za każdym razem jest taki sam. Choć wyglądają jak zwykły kawałek papieru nie da się ich zniszczyć za pomocą zaklęć, ani żadną mugolski metodą. Ponadto, choć zabrałem je z Ministerstwa, już w kilka minut po moim wyjściu pojawiły się na ich miejscu identyczne. Zawsze się tak dzieje. To dlatego Dumbledore nie mógł ich nigdzie ukryć.

Gdy po tych słowach zapadła cisza, wpatrzył się w ogień, starając się to wszystko w jakiś sposób ogarnąć. Nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, jednak coraz trudniej było mu temu wszystkiemu zaprzeczać. Zachowanie Dumbledore'a oraz zaklęcia, które Malfoy rzucał na dokumenty sprawiły, iż nie był już taki pewien, że to, co ten powiedział jest aby na pewno kłamstwem.

_Po co właściwie Malfoy miałby coś takiego wymyślić? Co by mu dało to, że uwierzyłbym, iż jestem jego synem? Przecież nie miałby z tego żadnych korzyści, prawda? Nawet gdyby chciał sobie ze mnie tylko zażartować, to… czy taka maskarada nie wymaga zbyt wiele zachodu? Przecież dużo mniejszym kosztem mógłby mnie ośmieszyć na sto innych sposobów!_

_Prawda?_

- Harry, mam nadzieję, że to będzie dla ciebie ostatecznym dowodem. – Gdy po tych słowach Malfoy wcisnął mu w ręce kolejną teczkę, choć znacznie cieńszą teczkę, wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, podejrzewając już, co zawiera.

Zaciskając na niej palce, rozpaczliwie starał się opanować drżenie własnych rąk. Marzył o tym, by cofnąć czas. By wszystko, co się tego dnia zdarzyło, nie miało miejsca. Nie miał nic przeciwko ponownemu sprzątaniu ogródka ciotki Petunii. Czuł, że całe jego dotychczasowe życie się rozlatuje i chciał to powstrzymać.

Nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło nim był w stanie ją otworzyć, jednak Malfoy nie popędzał go i w tym momencie, naprawdę, był mu za to wdzięczny. Gdy wreszcie zajrzał do środka, nerwowo przełknął ślinę, mimowolnie odczytując na głos:

- Harry James Potter. – Przewracając kartkę, przygryzł ze zdenerwowania wargę, spoglądając na kolejną metrykę:

**AKT TOŻSAMOŚCI**

Imiona: Harry James

Nazwisko: Potter

Urodzony: 31.07. 1980 r

Ojciec: James Hubert Potter

Syn: Harolda Artura Potter'a i Marianny Elizabeth Potter z domu Finning

Matka: Lily Evelyn Potter z domu Evans

Córka: Wiktora Lucjana Evans i Fiony Anny Evans z domu King

Zmarł: 4. 08. 1980 r

Odkładając teczkę na bok, wbił spojrzenie we własne buty, nie mając odwagi unieść wzroku. Wiedział, że żadne zaprzeczenia już nie mają sensu. Choćby sam sobie starał się wmówić, że jest inaczej, fakty były niepodważalne.

Harry Potter był martwy. Od niemal piętnastu lat. Całe jego dotychczasowe życie było kłamstwem.

_Ani Lily, ani James nie byli moimi rodzicami… Ciotka Petunia… wuj Vernon… to nie są moi krewni… wcale nie musiałem z nimi mieszkać… pozwalać im na traktowanie mnie gorzej niż śmiecia…_

_Całe moje życie mogło wyglądać inaczej…_

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza, nie poczuł też kolejnej, jednak, gdy wreszcie jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, skulił się na kanapie, pozwalając im po prostu płynąć.

x x x

_Ardor – ( łac)- ogień; płomień; jasność_

_Destructio – zaklęcie niszczące_

_Finie incantatem – zaklęcie neutralizujące czary._

_Incendio - zaklęcie wzniecające ogień_

_Vario! - ( łac ) - upstrzyć, ubarwić_

x x x

**Koniec Rozdziału Trzeciego**


	5. Rozdział Czwarty

**Po bardzo długiej przerwie zapraszam na czwarty rozdział Spalonych Mostów, poza tym obiecuję, że jeszcze dziś, lub jutro pojawi się trzeci rozdział Kajdan Krwi, do przeczytania których, także zachęcam.**

**Rozdział Czwarty**** - ****Niekończący się dzień**

_Ludzkie łzy to z jednej strony wyraz ogromu cierpienia, lecz z drugiej także ulga. Razem z łza mi wypływa cierpienie, by zrobić miejsce na nową, kolejną falę bólu. Inaczej ból przestałby się w nim mieścić. _

_Dorota Terakowska_

Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie, wuj Vernon nauczył go nie okazywać własnej słabości i tak naprawdę nie pamiętał kiedy płakał po raz ostatni. Jednak tym razem, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, i prawdę mówiąc, nawet się nie starał.

Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby Dumbledore nie dokonał tej zamiany, gdyby prawdziwy Harry Potter żył.

_Czy naprawdę __byłbym podobny do Malfoy'a? Wyglądałbym tak samo jak Draco__? __Czy wtedy byłbym ślizgonem__? __Czy to przez to tiara chiała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu? Nie przez zaklęcie Voldemorta? __Czy gdybym wychowywał się u Malfoy'ów, nienawidziłbym szlam i pogardzałbym Hermioną__ oraz Hagridem__? __Nie należeliby oni do grona moich przyjaciół... __Ale czy... czy miałbym prawdziwy dom? Rodzinę__ która się o mnie troszczy__?_

Kuląc się jeszcze bardziej na kanapie, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Marzył o tym by nie myśleć, jednak wbrew jego błaganiom, przez głowę przetaczały mu się kolejne pytania, na które nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi:

_Dlaczego Dumbledore mi to zrobił? __Jak w ogóle mógł z zimną krwią coś takiego zaplanować? Czemu __ktoś kto uchodzi za obrońcę jasnej strony, może bez mrugnięcia okiem bawić się cudzym życiem? Naprawdę __czyjeś uczucia __tak mało dla niego znaczą? __O nikogo się nie troszczy? __Wszyscy jesteśmy jedynie pionkami __,__które rozstawia sobie po szachownicy__, __wedle własnej woli? __Co powoduje, że zasłaniając __się kierowaniem troską wobec innych, bez skrupułów jest w stanie robić z ludźmi co chce... Rzeczywiście aż tak niewiele różni go od Voldemorta?_

_Poza tym... __czemu właściwie wybrał akurat mnie? C__o wpłynęło na jego decyzję?__ Czy __rzeczywiście __wystarczyła mu zbliżona data __moich __urodzin__, że__by zadecydować o tym, że będę się nadawał na jego przeklętą marionetkę? __Czy to było jedynym powodem? __Przecież nigdy się o to wszystko nie prosiłem! Nie chciałem być przeklętym Złotym Chłopcem__ jasnej strony__! To nie była moja decyzja... a mimo to... Dumbledore... był w stanie przed laty zdecyować o tym, że mam żyć jako Harry Potter. Uczynił z mojego dzieciństwa piekło, zmusił mnie do odgrywania roli __przeklętego __bohatera i walki z Voldemortem!_

_To on przez tyle czasu pchał mnie do podejowania takich a nie innych decyzji__. Zmuszał mnie do tego, bym wierzył, że moja własna rodzina mnie nienawidzi. Że mam wujostwo dla którego jestem zwyczajnym skrzatem domowym... A teraz, gdy odkryłem prawdę zmienił swoje przeklęte plany i od tak uznał, że przestałem być mu już dłużej potrzebny. Tak po prostu skreślił mnie ze swojej listy i zdecydował się pozbyć mnie... _

_Raz na zawsze._

_Co teraz ze mną będzie? Co mam zrobić? Jak mam uciec przed Dumbledore'm? Dokąd? Czy w__ogóle ktokolwiek mi pomoże? __Czy mam szansę na jakąkolwiek uieczkę? __Przecież Dumbledore jest nieskazitelny__, dobroduszny i wspaniałomyślny... __nikt nie __uwieży w __moje oskarżenia._

_Państwo Weasley... Ron__ oraz Hermiona, Ginny, Hagrid, __Syriusz... Oni wszyscy ufają dyrektorowi bezgranicznie. Czy którekolwiek z nich __przyznałoby mi rację? Skoro dyrektor jest dla nich obrońcą jasnej strony, jak mogliby zaakceptować to co przeżyłęm... Z pewnością założyliby, że kłamię. Wzięliby mnie za szaleńca, jakbym przyznał, że Dumbledore zjawił się na Prived Drive i próbował rzucić na mnie avadę... Odwrócili by się ode mnie... - _zadrżał, nagle boleśnie uświadamiając sobie bolesną prawdę.

_Oni__ zapewne__ i tak się ode mnie odwrócą__. Nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy wyjawię im co próbował zrobić Dumbleodre. Nawet jeśli przyznają, że mówię prawdę... to wystarczy iż dowiedzą się, że jestem synem Lucjusza Malfoy'a. __Nic więcej nie będzie __im już __potrzebne..._

Wciąż czując spływające po policzkach łzy, bezskutecznie błagał, żeby ktoś przyszedł i powiedział mu, że cały ten wieczór jest jedynie koszmarnym snem z którego zaraz się obudzi. Że zaraz znajdzie się w Hogwarcie u boku Rona i Hermiony, a wszystko będzie takie samo jak dawniej.

_Dlaczego to znowu muszę być ja.__.._

- Jesteś pewien, Severusie?

- Obawiam się, że wszystko na to wskazuje Lucjuszu.

Gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Dopiero ta krótka wymiana zdań uzmysłowiła mu, że poza nim i Malfoy'em, w pomieszczeniu jest ktoś jeszcze. Odwrócił się w stronę kominka, spoglądając na pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie czarodziei. Wystarczyła mu krótka chwila, by zorientować się, z kim tak właściwie rozmawia Malfoy. Tej czarnej szaty, ziemistej cery i długich, tłustych włosów nie można było pomylić z kimkolwiek innym.

_Snape._

_Skąd on się tu wziął? I właściwie po co przyszedł? Czy nie wystarczy że Malfoy widział jak płaczę? Jeszcze cholerny nietoperz jest mi tutaj potrzebny?! - _Zły na samego siebie, za pokazanie własnej słabości, otarł zapuchnięte oczy rękawem bluzy i wyprostował się, czekając aż obecni w pomieszczeniu czarodzieje, zwrócą na niego uwagę.

- Co z jego nogą? Czym właściwie uderzył go Albus? - Gdy z ust Malfoy'a padły pytania, mimowolnie zerknął w jego stronę, zastanawiając się, czy to tylko jego wrażenie, czy też w głosie Malfoy'a usłyszał zaniepokojenie.

_Czy on naprawdę interesuje się moim zdrowiem? A może __interesuje się nim jedynie dlatego__, że tak wypada? - _Nim dane było mu dłużej nad tym rozmyślać, Snape odwrócił się w stronę płonącego ognia w kominku i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, odpowiedział:

- _Cavatura._

- Cholera.

- _Cavatura_? - Harry powtórzył za Snape'm cicho, wodząc wzrokiem od jedenego do drugiego czarodzieja. - _C__avatura? C__o to za zaklęcie?__ Jak działa?__ I skąd właściwie __przeklęty nietoperz to wie?Jak odgadł czym zostałem uderzony, skoro nawet nie zbliżył się do mnie?_

Gdy po tym pytaniu, obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się w jego stronę, Harry poczuł się nieco niepewnie. W napięciu oczekując aż któryś z nich się odezwie, mimowolnie starał się zignorować nachodzące go przeczucie, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chce poznać tego jakie zastosowanie ma wspomniany przez nich czar.

Niestety jak zawsze do tej pory, tak i tym razem, wewnętrzne przeczucie go nie zawiodło i kiedy wreszcie Malfoy przemówił, Harry z każdym jego kolejnym słowem czuł, jak grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg.

- _Cavatura_ to czar z pogranicza czarnej magii. Jeżeli chodzi o jego działanie, to dokonuje on uszkodzeń w połączeniach nerwowych. Z tego też względu, jest zaliczany do zaklęć zabijających. Gdyby Dumbledore trafił cię nim w okolicach serca, już byłbyś martwy. Miałeś naprawdę dużo szczęścia.

_Martwy..._

- Dumbledore próbował zabić mnie dwukrotnie? - zadrżał.

- Próbował, na szczęście trafił w ciebie jedynie rykoszet zaklęcia. Niestety twoja noga została przez to dość poważnie uszkodzona. - Gdy opanowany głos Snape'a przebił się do jego świadomości, spojrzał w nieprzeniknione oczy profesora i bezwiednie powtórzył jego słowa:

- Została uszkodzona?

- Tak. Jak już wyjaśnił ci Lucjusz, czar _Cavatura_ niszczy połączenia nerwowe w organiźmie. Chociaż zaklęcie nie trafiło cię bezpośrednio, to jednak na wysokości kolana, uszkodziło większość połączeń nerwowych w twojej nodze.

- Ale jak to możliwe... przecież nie straciłem czucia, choć bardzo bym chciał... jak więc mogę mieć uszkodzone nerwy? Nie rozumiem?

- To prawda, że nie straciłeś czucia, ani władzy w nodze. Niestety jednak można powiedzieć, że twoje nerwy zostały w pewien sposób nadpalone. To dlatego noga tak bardzo cię boli. Odpowiednie eliksiry zlikwidują zapalenie które wywołała klątwa, lecz jak już wspomniałem, pewnym uszkodzeniom nie da się zaradzić. Połączenia nerwowe zostały na tyle zniszczone, że będziesz miał problem z utrzymaniem ciężaru własnego ciała, na tej nodze.

_Będę miał problem z utrzymaniem ciężaru własnego ciała, na tej nodze? Czy on chce przez to powiedzieć, że ja..._

- Twierdzisz że będę kaleką?! To niemożliwe! Nie wierzę w to! I skąd niby właściwie to wiesz, Snape? Nie jesteś uzdrowicielem! Zresztą, cały czas stałeś w drugim końcu pokoju!Nawet się do mnie nie zbliżyłeś, jak więc miałeś mnie zbadać?!

- Potter...

- Potter?! Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że nie jestem Potter'em i nigdy nim nie byłem! Całe moje dotychczasowe życie to jedno wielkie popieprzone kłamstwo! Moi rodzice, wujostwo... Wszystko zostało mi odebrane! To zupełnie jak...

- Przestań krzyczeć dzieciaku! - podniesiony głos profesora, wraz ze świdrującym go lodowatym spojrzeniem czarnych tęczówek sprawiły, że umilkł, momentalnie się opanowując.

- Co do twojego pierwszego pytania, rzuciłem na ciebie zaklęcie diagnostyczne, gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg tego pomieszczenia. Skoro nie zauważyłeś mojego przybycia, zaklęcia również mogłeś nie poczuć, czyż nie panie Potter?

- Nie jestem Po... - zaczął, jednak urwał, rezygnując. Wiedział, że nic mu nie przyjdzie z wszczynania kolejnej kłótni z nim, zamiast tego więc, po raz kolejny zatopił się we własnych myślach:

_Uszkodzenie jest nieodwracalne... Moja noga jest..._

_Więc ja..._

- Naprawdę będę kaleką? Nic się nie da zrobić? Nie dość, że całe moje życie okazało się kłamstwem to jeszcze mam być... - głos mu się niespodziewanie załamał, a pokój zaczał rozmywać się przed oczami. Bezskutecznie starał się schwytać oddech i zapanować nad chaosem we własnych myślach.

_Jak mam dalej grać w quidditcha? Czy chociaż w ogóle się poruszać? Nie chcę... _Cholera! _Nie chcę! Nie chcę! Nie chcę!_

_To nie może być prawda..._

_To się nie dzieje..._

_To..._

- Pij.

Czując chłodne szkło flakonika przy wargach, posłusznie je rozchylił, pozwalając wlać sobie w usta eliksir.

- Dlaczego wszystkie eliksiry muszą być tak ohydne? - wysapał wreszcie, czując w organizmie zbawienne działanie eliksiru uspokajającego.

- Eliksiry nie mają smakować, tylko leczyć.

- Mówisz zupełnie jak szkolna pielęgniarka. - słysząc ciche wtrącenie Malfoy'a, zaszokowany spojrzał na Snape'a, zdawało się jednak, że te słowa wcale go nie ruszają. Prawdę mówiąc, odniósł wrażenie, że taka rozmowa odbywa się między tą dwójką nie po raz pierwszy.

- Napij się herbaty - gdy Snape ponownie się do niego odezwał i niespodziewanie wetknął mu w rękę filiżankę, przyjął ją nieco zdezorientowany tym, że nie usłyszał zazwyczaj obecnego w jego głosie sarkazmu.

- Co więc mam teraz zrobić? Dumbledore nie raz, lecz już dwukrotnie usiłował mnie zabić i z pewnością spróbuje ponownie. Jak mam się przed nim ukryć? Czy w ogóle jest możliwa ucieczka prze taką osobą, jak on? - wypowiadając cicho, uporczywie dręczące go pytania, ponownie skierował wzrok na własne dłonie.

Niespodziewanie, ciszę która zapadła po jego słowach, przerwał Malfoy.

- Posłuchaj mnie Harry. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że dotąd nie utrzymywaliśmy przyjaznych stosunków i ciężko zaakceptować ci obecną sytuację, nie sprowadziłem ciebie jednak tutaj bez powodu...

-Zabrałeś mnie do siebie, jedynie dlatego, że czułeś się zobowiązany, prawda? Dowiedziałeś się, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni i twój cholerny honor Malfoy'a, nie pozwolił ci mnie zostawić, czyż nie? - odparował chłodno, krzyżując wzrok ze spojrzeniem Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Był pewien, że po tym, ten da mu spokój, ale wbrew założeniom, mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie.

_-_ Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie łatwo będzie ci uwierzyć w szczerość moich intencji, dlatego chcę cię prosić tylko o jedną rzecz. Daj nam szansę. Mi, Narcyzie, Draco oraz sobie samemu. Jak sam stwierdziłeś, skoro w chwili obecnej i tak nie masz dokąd się udać, zostań tutaj. Zostań tu do końca wakacji i pozwól nam zapewnić ci ochronę, a potem będziesz mógł udać się gdzie chcesz.

_Ochronę? On mi proponuje ochronę? Niby jaką? Zamknie mnie tutaj na całe wakacje? Poza tym, skąd mam mieć pewność, że jednak nie odeśle mnie do Voldemorta? Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jestem jego synem? Przecież przez ostatnie lata byłem dla niego wrogiem! Czy to, że łączą nas więzy krwi, cokolwiek zmienia? W końcu nie stałem się nagle kimś innym!_

_Ale, z drugiej strony... on ma rację mówiąc, że nie mam w tym momencie dokąd pójść... Na Pokątnej... u Rona... u Hermiony... nie ma znaczenia gdzie bym się udał, Dumbledore i tak z łatwością mnie znajdzie. To z pewnością są pierwsze miejsca, w jakich będzie mnie szukał. Prawdę mówiąc, całkiem możliwe, że znajdzie mnie nawet w domu Malfoy'a... w końcu przecież dobrze wie, kogo synem jestem..._

_Jak więc, w ogóle mogę się ukryć?_

- Jaką ochronę masz na myśli? Zamkniesz mnie tu na całe wakacje?!

- To prawda, że na terenie posiadłości Dumbledore nie będzie w stanie cię znaleźć, nie myślałem jednak o uwięzieniu ciebie w niej.

- Co więc chcesz zrobić?

- Jeśli się na to zgodzisz, zdejmiemy z ciebie zaklęcie upodabniające cię do Potter'a. To zapewni ci najlepszą ochronę.

_Zdejmie zaklęcie? Czy on chce przez to powiedzieć, że wyglądałbym jak Malfoy? Co to właściwie zmieni, przecież..._

_- _Dumbledore wie kim jestem, w czym więc miałaby pomóc zmiana mojego wyglądu? - zapytał, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego czarodzieja. Na kilka sekund zapadła w pomieszczeniu cisza, ale wreszcie Malfoy przemówił:

- Masz rację. Dumbledore wie, że jesteś moim synem. W tej chwili jednak, ze względu na to, że jako Harry nie posiadasz rodziców, on sprawuje nad tobą opiekę, Jeśli zgodzisz się na usunięcie czarów, ten obowiązek przejdzie na mnie.

- Ale i tak nie ukryje mnie to przed nim, prawda?

- Zapewne nawet gdy odzyskasz swój prawdziwy wizerunek, będzie wiedział, kim jesteś. Lecz jestem pewien, że takie posunięcie uniemożliwi mu zabicie ciebie. Wbrew pozorom nie tak łatwo znaleźć sposób, by pozbyć się kogoś, nie wzbudzając przy tym podejrzeń. Na Harry'ego Potter'a oficjalnie poluje Voldemort, więc jego śmierć byłaby oczywista, ale ty będziesz członkiem rodu Malfoy'ów. Dumbledore wciąż będzie dla ciebie zagrożeniem, jednak przy zachowaniu odpowiednich środków ostrożności, będziesz w miarę bezpieczny. Najbezpieczniejszy jak tylko możesz być, w obecnej sytuacji. Oczywiście decyzja należy do ciebie. Jeśli nie chcesz tu mieszkać, mogę odstawić cię na ulicę Pokątną, lub gdziekolwiek sobie zażyczysz.

Harry nie miał pewności czy nie wymyślił sobie tego, ale odniósł wrażenie, że ostatnie zdanie z trudem przeszło Malfoy'owi przez gardło.

_Czy on naprawdę nie chce mnie odsyłać?Czy rzeczywiście martwi się o to, że mógłbym zostać zabity? A może tylko udaje?_

_Czy powinienem go posłuchać? Przestać być Potter'em? Co będzie jeśli odmówię? Mam wtedy jakąkolwiek sznasę na to, by przeżyć..? -_ kierując wzrok w stronę ognia wesoło buzującego w kominku, przez kilka długich minut siedział w całkowitym bezruchu, wreszcie jednak podjął decyzję.

- W porządku. Zgadzam się.

**Cavatura - dziura; pustka – słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego**

**Koniec Rozdziału Czwartego**


	6. Rozdział Piąty

**Rozdział Piąty - Niekończący się dzień**

_Ważne jest by nigdy nie przestać pytać. _

_Ciekawość nie istnieje bez przyczyny. _

_Wystarczy więc, jeśli spróbujemy _

_zrozumieć choć trochę tej tajemnicy_

_każdego dnia. Nigdy nie trać świętej _

_ciekawości. Kto nie potrafi pytać_

_nie potrafi żyć._

_Albert Einstein_

**x x x x**

- Nienawidzę cię Dumbledore. Nienawidzę - po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, wypowiedział te słowa, czując, że jeszcze nie raz padną one z jego ust. To co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin wydawało mu się nieco nierealne, lecz zarazem wciąż tkwiło w jego świadomości. Z trudem akceptował fakt, że osoba której jeszcze niedawno ufał niemal bezgranicznie, przez cały czas jedynie bawiła się jego życiem.

_Zrobię wszystko byś zapłacił mi za to, co się stało. Obiecuję ci to, Dumbledore. _

- Obiecuję.

Siadając wygodniej na łóżku, ostrożnie wyprostował wciąż pulsujące bólem kolano i po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Niewielki pokój oświetlał jedynie ogień wesoło buzujący w kominku i wpadające przez nieosłonięte okno światło księżyca. Ściany pozbawione jakichkolwiek obrazów, pokrywała tapeta. Jedyne meble które znalazły się w pokoju to łóżko, szafka nocna, stolik i krzesło.

Nic co byłoby zbędne. Po prostu, chłodny pokój gościnny.

- Co ja tu robię? – Przesuwając wzrokiem po ciemnozielonych ścianach, z sarkazmem myślał, że tego jeszcze nie było, by spał w ślizgońskiej sypialni!

Cały ten wieczór wydawał mu się niepojęty.

_Najpierw rozmowa Dumbledore'a z Dursley'ami, ucieczka i ratunek przez samego Lucjusza Malfoy'a, a potem..._

_Dokumenty które całe moje życie wywróciły do góry nogami!_

_Przeklęty stary trzmiel! On i te jego cholerne cytrynowe dropsy! Jak on może tak manipulować ludźmi? W jaki sposób mam z nim walczyć?_

_Czy jestem w ogóle w stanie..? - _Westchnął, niepewnie spoglądając na szafkę nocną. Stojący na niej eliksir mienił się w blasku płomieni. Specyfik miał śnieżnobiałą barwę i zdawał się kłębić w niewielkim flakoniku. Prawdę mówiąc sama myśl, że miałby go wypić sprawiała, że przechodził go dreszcz.

_Restitutio._

_Czy ten eliksir naprawdę zadziała?_

- Jest to jeden z najsilniejszych eliksirów ujawniających, powinien poradzić sobie z zaklęciami maskującymi, jakie narzucił na ciebie Albus. – Przymknął oczy, gdy po raz kolejny powróciło do niego echo słów Snape'a.

_Poradzić sobie z zaklęciami…_

_Tak. Ma on sprawić, że przestanę wyglądać tak jak syn Potter'a i odzyskam swoją prawdziwą postać, tylko... Jaka ona jest w rzeczywistości? Jak bardzo się zmienię? Czy będę wyglądał tak jak Draco?_

Prawdę mówiąc, za każdym razem, gdy próbował sobie to wyobrazić, stawała mu przed oczami wykrzywiona twarz Draco Malfoy'a, tyle że z zielonymi oczami i blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole.

Nie bardzo przemawiał do niego ten obraz. Ale pomimo tego, chociaż nikt nie zmuszał go do wypicia eliksiru, wiedział, że raczej nie ma wyboru.

_Co mógłbym zrobić innego? Czy mam dalej być kimś kto tak naprawdę jest martwy od kilkunastu lat? Mam być osobą zdaną na łaskę Dumbledore'a? Posłuszną marionetką w jego rękach?_

_A może po prostu, mam dać się mu zabić?! - _Jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Cholera, dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja?

- Takie już nasze szczęście.

Poderwał gwałtownie głowię, minęło jednak kilka chwil nim dostrzegł postać spokojnie stojącą w progu. Choć miał okazję zobaczyć ją tylko kilka razy i nigdy tak właściwie, nie mieli okazji porozmawiać, wiedział kim ona jest.

Narcyza Malfoy.

Wciąż sama myśl o tym, że to ona jest jego matką, wydawała mu się co najmniej nieprawdopodobna. W tak krótkim czasie okazało się, że wciąż ma rodzinę, nawet więcej, że jego rodziną są osoby, które dotąd uważał za wrogów.

Zupełnie nie widział, jak ma się w jej obecności zachować.

_Dlaczego życie musi być tak pokręcone?_

- Mogę wejść?

Skinął głową, spinając się lekko, gdy podeszła powoli i wciąż go obserwując, usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Rozmowa z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em była zupełnie inna niż kiedykolwiek by tego oczekiwał, w tamtej chwili jednak był przygotowany niemal na każdą ewentualność. Niestety, teraz nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

Narcyza Malfoy, była dla niego zupełnie obcą osobą i właściwie, poza tym jak ma na imię, nie wiedział o niej nic. Nie umiał powiedzieć, jakim jest typem człowieka.

- Jak się czujesz? – Zaskoczyła go tym. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał, w uważnie wpatrujące się w niego, błękitne oczy. Rzadko zdarzało się, by ktoś pytał go o to takim tonem, jak ona. Spokojnym, a zarazem tak… jakby rzeczywiście zależało jej na odpowiedzi.

- Dziwnie. – Czemu użył akurat takiego słowa? Sam nie był pewny, ale z drugiej strony, jak na to nie patrzeć, całkiem trafnie oddawało jego samopoczucie.

- Rozumiem. - Jej głos był cichy, lecz zadziwiająco opanowany, ale w końcu czego innego oczekiwać po samej pani Malfoy?

Gdy spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem, nie bardzo wiedząc co jej odpowiedzieć, ponownie sie odezwała.

- Lucjusz opowiedział mi o tym, co się stało dzisiejszego wieczoru. Planowaliśmy w inny sposób zorganizować spotkanie z tobą. Żadne z nas nie podejrzewało, że Albus Dumbledore może posunąć się do próby morderstwa. Cieszę się, że Lucjusz zdołał przybyć na czas.

Gdy po tych słowach zapadła cisza, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co właśnie usłyszał, a co wcześniej zupełnie mu umknęło.

- Skąd wiedzieliście, że grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo? - zapytał mimowolnie zaciekawiony.

- Tuż po tym jak Lucjusz dotarł do dokumentów potwierdzających twoją tożsamość, rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie. Miało poinformować nas o tym, gdybyś znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Przytaknął, na znak, że rozumie. Prawdę mówiąc, powinien być wściekły, że ktoś rzucił na niego jakikolwiek czar bez jego zgody, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że gdyby tego nie zrobili, zapewne już byłby martwy.

- Gdy Draco miał rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie… Wtedy zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy. Nienawidziłam cię. Nie, nie za to kim byłeś, raczej dlatego, że wtedy, w tę pamiętną noc, mój syn zginał, a dziecko Potterów przeżyło…

Zaskoczony przysłuchiwał się jej wyznaniu, wypowiadanemu spokojnym, wypranym z wszelkich emocji głosem.

_Tę pamiętną noc..._

_Dlaczego ona mówi o tym w ten sposób? O co chodzi? Co się stało tamtej nocy? I czy ma to coś wspólnego z Potterami? Jak zginęło ich dziecko? Umarło śmiercią naturalną? A może kryje się za tym coś więcej? I jak właściwie Dumbledore dokonał zamiany? Kiedy ona nastąpiła?_

- Co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy? – Odważył się wreszcie spytać, mając nadzieję, że chociaż na jeszcze to jedno pytanie odpowie. Był pewny, że dowiedzenie się tego, pomoże mu przynajmniej częściowo zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore posunął się do takich rzeczy.

- Pójdę już. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, skrzaty są na każde twoje zawołanie. – Tym razem jej glos wyraźnie drżał, lecz nim zdążył zareagować, wyszła cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pięknie. – Jęknął uderzając pięścią w poduszkę. Kolejne tajemnice. Czy choć raz jego życie nie mogłoby być prostsze? Chociaż troszkę?

Bim, bim, bim – Z rozmyślań wyrwało go miarowe tykanie zegara.

_Jedenasta_

- Czy ten dzień się kiedyś skończy? Marne szanse, prawda? – parsknął, ale w rzeczywistości nawet nie myślał o tym, by się kłaść. Nie chciał jeszcze spać. Wiedział, że nie potrafiłby zasnąć. Za dużo się wydarzyło, by mógł przejść z tym do porządku dziennego.

Sięgnął po flakonik, niepewnie obracając eliksir w rękach.

_Czy mam go wypić?_

Żałował, że nie ma więcej czasu do namysłu, do oswojenia się z tym wszystkim…

Niestety, odpowiedz Snape'a była jasna. Ten przeklęty specyfik po dodaniu ostatniego składnika działa tylko przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a sam proces warzenia całe dwa miesiące. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, żeby czekać tak długo. Dumbledore na pewno już coś kombinuje.

_Tak. Z obecnym wyglądem jestem dla niego zbyt łatwym celem. W końcu Chłopca-Który-Niestety-Przeżył, zna absolutnie każdy._

Malfoy starał się mu to uświadomić, ale prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie musiał. Za cały dowód wystarczyła mu nienawiść w oczach dyrektora i te dwa proste słowa:

_Avada Kedavra…_

Odrywając wzrok od eliksiru, spojrzał w okno. Na niebie nie było nawet najmniejszej chmurki.

Skrzyło się od gwiazd.

_Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie jest teraz Syriusz. Co robi? Jak zareaguje, gdy dowie się prawdy… a może, gdy zobaczy jego nowy wygląd nawet nie zechce z nim rozmawiać…_

Westchnął.

- Tchórzysz?

Tym razem nie musiał się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia.

- Spadaj, Malfoy. – _Po cholerę on tu przyszedł? Jeszcze mu tylko dzisiaj brakowało utarczki z nim!_

- Oj nieładnie, Malfoy'owie nie przeklinają.

- Od kiedy?

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a jego oczy zetknęły się ze stalowymi tęczówkami Draco Malfoy'a.

- I tu mnie masz.

Te kilka słów, całkowicie pozbawionych jadu, zwykle obecnego w ich utarczkach, tak go zaskoczyło, że nawet nie zareagował, gdy ten zbliżył się i jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie, rozsiadł wygodnie na łóżku.

**x x x x**

**Restitutio – słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego, w tłumaczeniu oznacza przywrócenie.**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału Piątego**


	7. Rozdział Szósty

**Rozdział Szósty – Cechy Malfoy'a**

_Uśmiech bywa aktem męstwa,_

_smutek to słabość i_

_postawa zbyt wygodna._

_Być radosnym i dobrym,_

_kiedy świat jest smutny i zły,_

_to dopiero odwaga._

_Małgorzata Musierowicz_

**x x x x**

Zerkając spod przydługiej grzywki na rozsiadającego się wygodnie Malfoy'a, przezornie odsunął się od niego, na przeciwległy kraniec łóżka i zaplatając ręce na piersi, warknął do niego:

- Czego chcesz?

- Uważasz, że wypada odzywać się w taki sposób do starszego brata? Nie powinieneś okazać nieco więcej szacunku?

_Brata…_

- Czyli już wiesz? Od kiedy?

- Od dwóch tygodni. Słyszałem ich rozmowę.

Podejrzewał, że przez zwrot „ich", Malfoy określa swoich rodziców. Zaskoczyło go to nieco. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że ten wyraża się o matce i ojcu nieco bardziej formalnie. Zepchnął jednak na razie te myśli na bok, chwilowo bardziej ciekawy tego, po co on właściwie przyszedł:

_Czyżby miał ochotę ponabijać się z tego, że okazaliśmy się rodzeństwem? A może powie mi jak wiele satysfakcji sprawi mu uprzykrzanie mi życia przez całe wakacje? Powie na ile sposobów będzie w stanie zrobić mi na złość!_

_Cholera! _

_Jak to się mogło stać, że jeden z moich najgorszych wrogów nagle okazał się moim starszym bratem! To przecież brzmi jak fabuła jednej z tych dennych telenoweli które tak uwielbiała oglądać ciotka Petunia!_

Jęknął, nagle sobie coś uświadamiając.

- Starszy?

Widząc szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy, zaklął w duchu. Był pewny, że ten tylko czekał na taką reakcję.

- Tak, Potter, powinieneś wiedzieć, że jesteś tylko moim małym braciszkiem. – Słysząc tak dobrze znany sarkazm w jego głosie, zrezygnowany ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po prostu mając na dzisiaj dość.

Zapada cisza, wreszcie jednak zdecydował się odezwać.

- W jaki sposób?

- Bardzo prosty. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam już szesnaście lat.

_Szesnaście?_ – Zaskoczony z powrotem usiadł prosto.

- To dlaczego jesteśmy na tym samym roku? – _Czy zawsze muszę być tak cholernie ciekawski?_

Tym razem z twarz Malfoy'a znikł sarkastyczny uśmiech. Zaskoczony patrzył, jak ten ucieka wzrokiem na bok i zaczyna przewracać w palcach rękaw własnej koszuli. W napięciu czekał na jego odpowiedź.

- Gdy miałem osiem lat wykradłem miotłę i wybrałem się polatać. Chciałem udowodnić, że mogę mieć już normalną miotłę... Spadłem, to prawdziwy cud, że się nie zabiłem. W każdym razie kolejne trzy lata spędziłem w łóżku.

- Acha. – Wiedział, że jego odpowiedź, nie jest zbyt inteligentna, ale prawdę mówiąc nie widział co ma innego mu odpowiedzieć. Zaskoczyło go to wyznanie, a także sam fakt, że Malfoy w ogóle się na nie zdobył, zamiast zwyczajnie go zbyć.

_Zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż w Hogwarcie... Dlaczego? Czy naprawdę zmienił swoje nastawienie do mnie, bo jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Czy to mu wystarcza, by przejść nad wszystkimi naszymi dotychczasowymi utarczkami do porządku dziennego?_

- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miły? - zdycydował się w końcu zadać to pytanie, mimowolnie ciekaw, co tym razem powie Malfoy.

- Hmmm. Ja nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie niemiły Potter. Ja po prostu dbałem o opinię rodu Malfoy'ów.

Parsknął, słysząc to. I choć odpowiedź jaką uzyskał pozostawiała wiele pytań, zaakceptował ją. W tym momencie miał już dość domysłów jak na jedne dzień. Zresztą w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin wszystko okazało się całkowicie inne niż mu się dotąd zdawało, mógł więc uwierzyć w zapewnienie siedzącego przed sobą chłopaka.

- Jeszcze trochę i zawrzemy rozejm. – Nie był pewny dlaczego to mówi, może ze względu na to, że coś musiał powiedzieć? Że jak na jeden dzień miał dość tej paskudnej atmosfery, tak charakterystycznej dla pełnej napięcia ciszy?

- Z Potterem? Nie ma mowy! – odparł stanowczo, ale prawdziwość jego słów popsuło ciche parsknięcie.

- Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać. Wyglądasz wtedy lepiej niż z tym swoim grymasem.

- I zepsuć sobie reputacje? Nigdy! – krzyknął i w tym samym momencie wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Oddając uścisk, poczuł się tak jakby znów byli na pierwszym roku, zastanawiał się, jakby wtedy potoczyły się te lata w Hogwarcie.

_Czy Dumbledore nadal robiłby ze mnie bohatera? _

W ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin, jego życie tyle razy obróciło się do góry nogami, że prawdę mówiąc był przygotowany na wszystko. Zresztą… czy może być coś gorszego od rozejmu z Malfoy'em?

- Rozejm z Filchem. – Parsknął, nagle wyrwany z rozmyślań zorientowawszy się, że ostatnie zdanie musiał wypowiedzieć na głos.

_Czy życie może być dziwniejsze? _– zastanawiał się ile razy jeszcze zadać sobie to pytanie. Coś czuł, że lepiej tego nawet nie próbować liczyć.

- Pamiętaj jednak, że rozejm nie oznacza iż wybaczam ci to jak nazywałeś Hermionę i traktowałeś moich przyjaciół.

- Wiem. Ale ja także mam do ciebie wiele zastrzeżeń. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile razy oberwałem od ciebie jakimś cholernym zaklęciem. Nie wspominam już o tym ostatnim, które zmieniło kolor moich włosów na różowy!

Przygryzł sobie wargę, na wspomnienie tej stuacji i ponownie spojrzał na Malfoy'a. Widząc, że Draco się do niego uśmiecha, odwzajemnił mu się, wiedząc, że po raz pierwszy obaj robią to szczerze.

- Masz zamiar to, wypić, czy rzeczywiście odezwał się w tobie tchórz? – Ironiczne pytanie Malfoy'a i jego lekki ruch głowy sprawiły, że spojrzał na własne dłonie, dopiero teraz uzmysławiając sobie, że wciąż zaciska kurczowo palce na kryształowym flakoniku.

Jęknął mimowolnie słysząc jego chichot. Był pewien, że w tym momencie musi wyglądać głupio i jego mina z pewnością sprawia mu nie lada satysfakcje.

- A ja zawsze sądziłem, że Gryfoni są odważni.

- Zamknij się.

Malfoy tylko się uśmiechnął.

- A tak z drugiej strony, jakim cudem w ogóle trafiłeś do Gryffindoru?

Nim przebrzmiało echo ostatniego pytania w pamięci stanęła mu ceremonia i jego rozmowa z tiarą. Dlaczego wtedy tak bardzo się upierał? Żałował że w tamtym dniu nie miał tej wiedzy, co w tej chwili albo chociaż jej małej części…

- Ziemia do Pottera. – Otrząsnął się widząc rękę machająca mu przed twarzą.

- Przestań.

- Czy zawsze masz takie odloty? A może prorok jednak miał rację i z tobą rzeczywiście jest coś trochę nie tak?

Tym razem sam się roześmiał.

- Pij, pij. Przynajmniej przestaniesz wyglądać jak idiota.

Widząc, że Malfoy kieruje się do wyjścia, skinął mu głową, lecz dopiero gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a kroki zaczęły powoli oddalać, pozwolił sobie na wypowiedzenie jednego słowa.

- Dzięki.

Wiedział, że właśnie tego mu brakowało dzisiaj. Normalnej rozmowy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, żadna rozmowa z Malfoy'em nie może być normalna, no ale może rzeczywiście sam nie jest do końca normalny?

Po raz kolejny spojrzał na eliksir.

_Tchórz? Może…_

Wyszczerzył zęby i szepcząc „na zdrowie", jednym haustem opróżnił fiolkę.

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału Szóstego**


	8. Rozdział Siódmy

**Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Wejść w rozdziały bowiem jest bardzo dużo, a komentarzy prawie nie widać...**

**Rozdział Siódmy – Kolejne zmiany**

_Dwie rzeczy dają duszy _

_największą siłę:_

_wierność prawdzie_

_i wiara w siebie._

_Seneka_

**x x x x**

Otworzył oczy i jęknął na powrót zaciskając powieki. Światło, wpadające przez nie osłonięte okno, było dla niego stanowczo zbyt ostre. Spróbował się poruszyć, lecz i to nie było najrozsądniejszym posunięciem, bowiem niemal natychmiast, każdą cząstkę jego ciała, wypełnił paraliżujący ból. Z trudem starał się schwytać powietrze, mając przy tym wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje rozerwać go na miliardy kawałeczków.

_Co się dzieje? Dlaczego wszystko mnie boli? Czemu nie mogę się ruszyć? Moja głowa... dlaczego nie jestem w stanie nic sobie przypomnieć..? Czy miałem jakiś wypadek? _– Bezskutecznie usiłował pozbierać myśli. Skronie pulsowały. Czuł się zupełnie, jak wtedy, gdy Dudley używał go, jako worka treningowego.

- Nie wstawaj.

Słysząc tuż nad sobą spokojny głos Snape'a, miał ochotę odwarknąć, że nawet jakby chciał to nie byłby w stanie się podnieść, zamiast tego jednak spytał:

- Co mi jest? – _Dlaczego mam tak zachrypnięty głos?_

- Eliksir który zażyłeś, wywołał znacznie silniejsze skutki uboczne, niż początkowo przypuszczaliśmy.

_Eliksir? Jaki eliksir? Przecież ja żadnego..._ - Jęknął, gdy głowę zalały mu wspomnienia z ostatniego wieczoru.

_Czy ja naprawdę wyglądam teraz inaczej?_

_Jak bardzo się zmieniłem?_

_I... dlaczego Snape mówi, że ten eliksir wywołał silniejsze skutki? Czy to znaczy, że coś poszło nie tak? _

- Dlaczego ten eliksir...

- To jak bardzo organizm reaguje na tego typu specyfiki, w dużej mierze jest zależne od tego jak wiele zaklęć miało się na sobie. Początkowo sądziliśmy, że w twoim przypadku jest mowa jedynie o kilku czarach maskujących, niestety prawda okazała się nieco inna. Można powiedzieć, że...

Słyszał, że Snape mówi coś jeszcze, nie bardzo już to jednak do niego docierało, poddał się więc wreszcie, w ciągu kilku sekund zapadając w głęboki sen.

**x x x x**

Gdy obudził się ponownie, czuł się już o wiele lepiej. Przeciągnął się, leniwie spoglądając na promienie zachodzącego słońca… - _Zaraz, jak to zachodzącego!? _– Usiadł gwałtownie po czym opadł na poduszki, przeklinając się w duchu, za zbyt gwałtowny ruch.

Ból głowy powrócił ze zdwojoną mocą, chociaż i tak był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwał poprzednio. Odetchnął głęboko, przymykając powieki w oczekiwaniu aż paskudne pulsowanie przynajmniej trochę zelży.

- Coś ty tak w gorącej wodzie kąpany?

Odwracając głowę w kierunku głosu, z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z szarymi tęczówkami Draco, ten uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym lustrując go od stóp do głowy, rzekł:

- Teraz przynajmniej wyglądasz jak należy.

Przez chwile nie bardzo wiedział, o czym on właściwie mówi, nagle jednak to do niego dotarło.

_Zaklęcia rzucone przez Dumbledore'a opadły._

_Jak bardzo się zmieniłem? Czy wyglądam tak jak Malfoy? Ponownie widząc oczami wyobraźni sobowtóra Draco, tyle ze z zielonymi oczami, jakoś nie czuł się zbyt optymistycznie nastawiony._

- Patrząc na twoją minę, stwierdzam, że jednak wolę nie wiedzieć, co takiego siedzi w twojej głowie.

W odpowiedzi zgromił go wzrokiem, ten jednak nie bardzo tym przejęty, dodał, wskazując niedbale ręką na jedną ze ścian.

- Tam wisi lustro.

Jęknął w duchu, mimowolnie zastanawiając się czy rzeczywiście jest aż tak bardzo przewidywalny.

_Czemu on dokładnie wie, o czym akurat myślę?_

Odsuwając od siebie tego rodzaju rozważania, wstał z zamiarem przekonania się wreszcie czy eliksir który zażył, rzeczywiście cokolwiek zmienił. Niestety, nie zdołał zrobić nawet jednego kroku, nagle bowiem zachwiał się, gwałtownie tracąc równowagę. Upadłby gdyby Malfoy w porę nie podbiegł i go nie złapał.

Zaklął, dopiero po tym incydencie, przypominając sobie, o tej przeklętej nodze. Nie bolała go już, jednak stało się to, przed czym ostrzegał go Snape, zupełnie nie chciała go słuchać.

- Cholerny Trzmiel.

- Chyba po raz pierwszy się z tobą zgodzę.

Słysząc to spojrzał na niego, dopiero teraz orientując się, że ostatnie zdanie musiał wypowiedzieć na głos. Przytaknął mu i pozwalając wreszcie podprowadzić się do lustra, spojrzał w nie, z zaskoczeniem wodząc wzrokiem po szklanej tafli. Nie był wcale kopią Draco.

W żadnym razie.

Twarz nabrała rysów tak charakterystycznych dla Malfoyów… Z niesmakiem stwierdził też, że ta wkurzająca bladość, musi być dziedziczna. Poza tym stał się nieco wyższy niż kiedyś, lecz do wzrostu Draco wciąż brakowało mu jeszcze ładnych kilkunastu centymetrów.

_Tak nawet jako Malfoy nie mogę być wyższy… _

Jednak to co najbardziej zaskoczyło go w tym wszystkim, to włosy. Kolorystycznie były bardzo podobne do tych Malfoy'a, no może minimalnie ciemniejsze. Zastanawiająca była jednak ich długość. Chociaż wcześniej ledwo sięgały karku, teraz z jakiegoś powodu, opadały aż do pasa.

Sięgając ręką do tylu, pociągnął za wstążkę, którą ktoś mu je związał i rozpuścił je. Potrząsając głową, pozwolił rozsypać się im na ramiona. Ponownie wpatrując się w lustro, nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że w jakiś sposób pasują do całości. Zupełnie jakby miały być właśnie takiej a nie innej długości.

_Jakby o tym pomyśleć, zawsze tak było. Przecież już od małego, nie ważne ile razy ciotka ścinała mi włosy, te momentalnie wracały do swojej poprzedniej długości. Poza tym, od czasu pójścia do Hogwartu, w ogóle nie ścinałem włosów, a mimo to, one nie urosły. Wciąż były takie jak zawsze. Ron, bliźniacy ścianli swoje, a ja nigdy nie miałem takiej potrzeby._

_Nie wiem dlaczego. Prawdę mówiąc, wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale sądzę, że jakiś wpływ ma na to magia._

_Hmmm. Może coś w tym wszystkim jest?_ – Zamyślony przesunął jedno pasemko między palcami i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, stwierdzając, że jak dla niego mogą być takie długie.

_W końcu zamierzam zrobić z życia Dumbledore'a piekło, więc z jakiej racji mam wyglądać jak grzeczny chłopczyk?_

Tak, zdecydowanie, nowy wygląd mu się podobał.

- Takie kłaki ci pasują.

Spotykając się w odbiciu ze spojrzeniem Draco, wyszczerzył się odpowiadając natychmiast:

- Sam masz kłaki, poza tym moje przynajmniej nie wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś przejechał po nich jęzorem.

- Tak? To proszę. – Nim się zorientował, co Malfoy zamierza, ten go puścił i tylko refleks wyrobiony przez te lata w quiditchu, pomógł mu w porę oprzeć się o ścianę, tym samym chroniąc przed upadkiem.

- To było wredne.

- I kto to mówi?

Tym razem obaj się uśmiechnęli.

- Dobra ja idę spać. Jutro jedziemy na Pokątną, radzę ci więc zebrać siły do tego czasu bo nie mam zamiaru cię dłużej niańczyć.

Nim zdążył na to w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Malfoy chwycił go za rękę, ciągnąć w kierunku łóżka.

- A i Snape zostawił ci eliksiry. Masz wypić je wszystkie. – Po tych słowach Draco usadził go na pościeli i szepcząc ciche "smacznego", wyszedł.

- Tak, będą przepyszne! – sarknął, z obrzydzeniem spoglądając na szafkę, całą zastawioną różnokolorowymi specyfikami.

_Po jaką cholerę jest ich aż tyle?!_

Po kolei zaczął opróżniając szklane flakoniki, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na smak. Przy trzecim jednakże zaczął się zastanawiać czy jakikolwiek eliksir nie mógłby być bardziej zjadiwy, przy piątym, doszedł do wniosku, że to po prostu zasługa przeklętego Snape'a, który zapewne specjalnie dla niego, przygotował ich wyjątkowo obrzydliwą wersję.

- Bleee. – ocierając usta rękawem, położył się, przymykając oczy. W pamięci odbiło mu się echo niedawnych słów Malfoy'a.

_Pokątna, tak?_

_Czy to aby na pewno najlepsze rozwiązanie?_

Wcale nie był pewny czy jest na to gotowy, i nie chodziło o to, że ktoś ze znajomych go rozpozna, nie zważywszy na to co pokazało mu odbicie, na taka ewentualność były naprawdę marne szanse. O wiele bardziej obawiał się wystąpienia publicznie jako jeden z Malfoy'ów.

- Jak powinienem się zachowywać? Co robić? Co mówić? - rzucił pytania w przestrzeń, jednak nie uzyskał na nie żadnej odpowiedzi.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału Siódmego**


	9. Rozdział Ósmy

**Na Początek informacje:**

**Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany wyglądem Harry'ego, zapraszam na mojego chomika, tam na głównej stronie dodałam obrazek, który był moją inspiracją. By znaleźć mojego chomika wystarczy w google wpisać chomikuj Aislinka. **

**A teraz zapraszam na rozdział.**

**x x x x**

_**Rozdział 8 - Poranek**_

_Kto chce zatroszczyć się o przyszłość,_

_ten przeszłość z pokorą,_

_teraźniejszość zaś z nieufnością_

_przyjmować musi._

_Joseph Joubert_

Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię.

- Paniczu czas wstawać, śniadanie już dawno być gotowe. Wszyscy już jeść! Panicz się musi pospieszyć! Panicz musi iść do jadalni! Panicz nie może dłużej spać! Panicz musi się obudzić! Panicz musi wstać!

Początkowo nie bardzo wiedział, co się właściwie dzieje, wreszcie jednak zdołał dostrzec skrzata, wciąż uporczywie ciągnącego go za rękaw. Minęło jednak kilka kolejnych sekund, nim całkowicie dotarł do niego sens tej piskliwej paplaniny.

Zaspał!

Zrywając się z łóżka i przerażony spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

Dziewiąta.

_Cholera! Co jest? Dlaczego nikt mnie wcze__ś__niej nie obudził? Czemu skrzata przyszedł dopiero teraz?! Jakim sposobem w ogóle mogłem zaspać, skoro już od lat budzę się skoro świt!? _

_Szlag by to!_

Zgrzytając nerwowo zębami, odrzucając na bok pościel. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się w co właściwie ma się ubrać, wtedy jednak dostrzegł równo poskładane ubrania, leżące na krześle przy łóżku. Sięgnął po nie i wciąż bezskutecznie starając się pozbyć resztek snu, mozolnie ruszył w stronę łazienki.

Myjąc twarz, tym razem odbiciu nie poświęcił zbyt wiele zainteresowania. Dużo bardziej ciekawiło go, do kogo należą ubrania, które tu ze sobą przyniósł. Był pewny, że we własnej garderobie nigdy by czegoś takiego nie znalazł. Zresztą wszystkie jego rzeczy pozostały na Privet Drive i nie sądził, żeby udało mu się je kiedykolwiek odzyskać.

_Pewnie Dumbledore już się nimi odpowiednio zajął..._

Rozkładając czarne spodnie i błękitną koszulę, mimowolnie przesunął ręką po materiale, zastanawiając się, z czego ona jest zrobiona. Wkładając ją i ostrożnie zapinając guziki, musiał przyznać, że nie miałby nic przeciwko noszeniu czegoś takiego stale.

_Nie mam pojęcia co to za materiał, ale chciałbym mieć wszystkie ubrania takie delikatne w dotyku..._

Kończąc się ubierać, spojrzał na siebie i parsknął, w myślach stwierdzając, że jednak nieco lepiej byłoby jakby ubrania trochę bardziej na niego pasowały. Schylając się, by podwinąć nogawki, miał już pewność, kto jest właścicielem tych rzeczy.

_Draco Malfoy._

_Tak, po prostu cudownie. Najpierw przez lata musiałem nosić cholerne porozciągane łachy po Dudley'u, a teraz jeszcze mam na sobie rzeczy osoby która przez lata była moim wrogiem, a nagle okazała się rodzonym bratem..._

_Czy życie może być bardziej nienormalne? - _westchnął i przejrzał się w lustrze, stwierdzając mimowolnie, że jeśli chodzi o kwestię ubrania, to jednak woli obecne rozwiązanie.

Uśmiechając się krzywo do własnego odbicia, rozczesał włosy, po czym związał je tą samą wstążką, co wcześniej, odnotowując w pamięci by koniecznie zaopatrzyć się w coś innego na Pokątnej.

_Chyba wolałbym zginąć, niż wiecznie chodzić z aksamitną wstążką we włosach... Nie jestem jakimś cholernym arystokratą!_

Odrywając wzrok od szklanej tafli, przytrzymał się ściany i wolnym krokiem opuścił najpierw łazienkę, a potem sypialnię. To co za nią ujrzał, wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Długie, ciemne korytarze zdawały się ciągnąć we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.

- I co teraz? Jak niby mam w tym całym labiryncie znaleźć jada;nię? Przecież ja nawet nigdy w niej nie byłem!

- Czyżby Śpiąca Królewna obawiała się zgubić?

Podskoczył. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Malfoy znalazł się przy nim. Odetchnął nie bardzo przepadając za tego rodzaju niespodziankami i opanowując się, spojrzał mu w oczy, odpowiadając:

- A co chuderlawy rycerz oferuje swą pomoc?

- Zawsze i wszędzie.

Nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Draco skłonił się teatralnie i ruszył przodem. A jemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pójść za nim.

Mijając któryś korytarz z rzędu, zgrzytnął zębami zdenerwowany panującą ciszą. Nienawidził ciszy. To właśnie wtedy wuj wynajdywał dla niego nową karę lub

obowiązek. Starając się o tym teraz za bardzo nie myśleć, by oderwać się od wspomnień, zapytał:

- To twoje ubrania?

- Tak. W końcu twoje są teraz nie wiadomo gdzie, prawda?

Skinął głową, po raz kolejny stwierdzając, że poprzednich ubrań ani trochę mu nie żal, jednak inaczej sprawa przedstawiała się z jego pozostałym majątkiem. sama myśl

o tym, że już nigdy może nie zobaczyć swojej różdżki, mapy Huncwotów, miotły i różdżki, sprawiała, że przechodził go zimny dreszcz.

- Dlatego jedziemy dzisiaj na Pokątną. Lucjusz uznał, że musisz wreszcie dostać nowa garderobę. Zresztą, chyba nie sadziłeś, że zawsze będę się z tobą dzielił MOIMI rzeczami.

Słysząc w jego głosie znajome tony, bardzo podobne do tych, jakie słyszał od niego w przeciągu ostatnich lat, parsknął, wiedząc, że nie wszystko się zmieniło. Czując jak napięcie powoli go opuszcza, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, z większą werwą posuwając się do przodu.

- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt kurduplowaty do moich ładnych ubrań. Na tobie wyglądają jak szmaty. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego przez ramię i wyszczerzył się niewinnie, wskazując na jego podwinięte nogawki.

- Tak, tak, wiem, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Sam zdaję sobie świetnie sprawę z tego, że są na mnie za duże. Zresztą powinieneś wiedzieć, że wcale nie zachwyca mnie chodzenie w... - urwał, omal nie wpadając na Malfoy'a, gdy ten niespodziewanie się zatrzymał.

- To jest jadalnia.

Spoglądając na wskazane przez niego, ciemne, zdobione drzwi, chciał zapytać "czy twoi rodzice są w środku", ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

_To nie tylko jego rodzice, lecz także moi, ale... chyba nie umiem wypowiedzieć tego na głos... Jeszcze nie teraz..._

_Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie._

_Nie wiem, nawet jak mam się w ich obecności zachowywać. To wszystko jest zbyt dziwne i ja czuję się..._

- Spokojnie, jesteśmy sami.

Twarz okrył mu rumienić, gdy Draco, rzucił tę uwagę przez ramię, po czym pchnął drzwi od jadalni.

_Czy jestem dla niego aż tak przewidywalny? Momentami mam wrażenie, że on po prostu czyta mi w myślach, jak w otwartej księdze._

Wchodząc do przestronnego pomieszczenia, zaciekawiony rozglądał się w okół. Jadalnia okazała się półokrągłą salą, rozświetloną przez cztery olbrzymie okna, ciągnące się od podłogi po sufit. Całość utrzymana była w brązowo-bordowej tonacji. Szczerze mówiąc tego typu kolorystyka była ostatnią, której by się spodziewał w domu takich czarodziei.

Środek pokoju, zajmował stół nakryty teraz haftowanym obrusem, na którym stało obecnie jedno nakrycie.

Gdy posłał zdziwione spojrzenie w stronę Draco, ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc.

- Zaspałeś, wszyscy już jedli dobrą godzinę temu.

_Po prostu wspaniale..._

- To dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził wcześniej?

Malfoy zamiast odpowiedzieć mu, schwycił go za rękę i pomógł dojść do stołu. Siadając, był pewien, że już nie uzyska od niego żadnych wyjaśnień, ten jednak w tym momencie się odezwał.

- Sądzę, że nie chcieli na ciebie za bardzo naciskać. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie trudna i zapewne zamierzają dać ci trochę czasu na oswojenie się ze wszystkim.

- A ty? - zapytał zanim właściwie zorientował się co robi. Gdy dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział, miał ochotę uderzyć sam siebie, ale było na to już za późno. Pytanie padło.

- Co ja? Pytasz o to, czy zamierzam dać ci czas na oswojenie się z sytuacją? Czy też o to, czy ja sam ją zaakceptowałem?

Tym razem nic nie powiedział, nie wiedząc jak właściwie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Zamiast się odezwać, sięgnął więc po tosta i powoli zaczął rozsmarowywać na nim konfiturę.

- Dobra. Odpowiadając na drugie pytanie, strata ciebie, dla rodziców była olbrzymim ciosem, z którym przez lata nie byli w stanie się pogodzić. Twój powrót znaczy dla nich bardzo wiele i nie zamierzam tego zepsuć. Zresztą, przez te wszystkie lata raczej bardziej chciałem cię poznać niż mieć w tobie rywala. Zawsze ból sprawiały mi sytuacje gdy miałeś kłopoty lub byłeś ranny, chociaż przez długi czas nie przyznawałem się do tego, nawet sam przed sobą. Teraz jak o tym myślę, sądzę że może jakoś podświadomie czułem że jesteśmy braćmi... to pewnie odpowiada na kolejne zadane przez ciebie pytanie, Tylko pamiętaj, że jak ktoś dowie się o tym, co ci teraz powiedziałem, to z pewnością zostanę twoim wrogiem!

Mimowolnie przytaknął, w myślach analizując to co właśnie usłyszał od Draco.

_Ból sprawiało mu to, że zostałem ranny? Czy on naprawdę mówi to szczerze? Nie wiem czemu, ale mam przeczucie, że to co powiedział jest prawdą..._

_Prawdę mówiąc, ja również chyba nigdy nie traktowałem go jak wroga... Był moim przeciwnikiem z założenia, ale... to nigdy nie było to samo co czułem do Filcha, Snape'a lub Voldemorta... kłótnie z Malfoy'em raczej pozwalały mi się odprężyć..._

_Czy to co właśnie pomyślałem ma sens?_

_Chyba powinienem zacząć się sam siebie bać. Jeszcze zaraz okaże się, że lubię Draco..._

_I kiedy właściwie zacząłem używać jego imienia? - starając się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie rozmyślania, zjadł kanapkę i już zamierzał wstać, jednak w tym momencie zatrzymał go Draco wymownie machając mu przed oczami flakonikiem z jakimś eliksirem._

- Co to?

- Jeden z pięciu pysznych eliksirów które Severus kazał ci grzecznie wypić. I powinieneś wiedzieć, że prosił bym przekazał ci, żebyś się nie martwił, bo przez najbliższy miesiąc regularnie będzie dostarczał tobie kolejne porcje.

- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne.

Jednym haustem opróżnił flakonik, z marnym skutkiem usiłując przy tym nie zwracając uwagi na smak, tymczasem Malfoy rozsiadł się na krześle obok i opierając głowę na dłoniach, przymknął oczy, zupełnie jakby zamierzał spać, mimo to był pewien, że śledzi każdy jego ruch.

- Pospiesz się z łaski swojej, bo stracimy cały dzień.

- Idziemy sami? - zapytał, oprużniając trzecią z kolei buteleczkę.

- A co jednak niańkę potrzebujesz?

Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie brał pod uwagę opcji, że mogą iść bez opieki. Ale to pewnie był kolejny chory wpływ "opieki "Dumbledore'a... Tak, dotąd nawet sobie nie zdawał w pełni sprawy, jak wiele aspektów jego życia Dumbledore nadzoruje.

- Znów odlatujesz?

Potrząsnął głową, w jednej chwili powracając do rzeczywistości.

- Panuj nad tym, albo zacznę myśleć o jakimś kaftanie bezpieczeństwa dla

ciebie.

Tym razem nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Jak się dostaniemy na Pokątną?

- Świstoklikiem. Ale dom otaczają bariery antyaportacyjne, wiec musimy wyjść na zewnątrz. Moglibyśmy użyć kominka i przenieść się do Dziurawego Kotła, ale ja nie mam zamiaru być cały w sadzy.

_Tak, to było do Malfoy'a podobne..._

- Idziemy sami. Lucjusz odbierze nas po południu.

- Lucjusz? - Od kiedy ten mówi o nim po imieniu?

- Czemu Lucjusz? Zawsze tak mówiłem, a jemu to nigdy nie przeszkadzało, bylebym się pilnował przy publicznych rozmowach.

Przełykając ostatni z eliksirów, zamyślił się ponownie. Zastanawiało go, czego jeszcze nie wie o Malfoy'ach.

_Jal dot__ą__d we wszystkim mnie zaskakują. - _Powoli zaczynał sądzić, ze są bardziej skryci niż Snape, a to już nie lada wyczyn.

- Już. Możemy iść.

- Nareszcie.

Ignorując sarkastyczną odpowiedź Draco, wstał od stołu i chwytając go za ramię, skierował się do wyjścia z jadalni.

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 8**


	10. Rozdział Dziewiąty

**Rozdział Dziewiąty - Pokątna**

_[...] życie to taki dziwny prezent. _

_Na początku się je przecenia: sądzi _

_się, że dostało się życie wieczne._

_Potem się go nie docenia, uważa się, _

_że jest do chrzanu, za krótkie, chciałoby_

_się niemal je odrzucić. W końcu kojarzy się, _

_że to nie był prezent, ale jedynie pożyczka._

_I próbuje się na nie zasłużyć._

_Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt — Oskar i pani Róża_

**x x x x**

**Punkt widzenia Lucjusza**

Koła powozu delikatnie terkotały na piaszczystej powierzchni. Przez uchylone okienko, wpadły delikatne powiewy wiatru. Opierając się o skórzaną kanapę, po raz trzeci przerzucał rozłożone na kolanach papiery. Nie mógł się w ogóle skupić.

- Cholera.- syknął wściekły, odrzucając wszystko na bok. Przymknął oczy, starając się opanować nerwy. Stukając palcami w nogę, zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić.

_W jaki sposób mam ich ochronić_? – westchnął.

Wiedział, że w tym momencie obaj zapewne są już na Pokątnej. Nie martwił się o to, że coś mogłoby im się tam stać. Obaj nieświadomie zażyli stosowne eliksiry, wysłał również za nimi skrzata, który w razie problemów, powiadomi go. Zresztą nie sądził, by ktokolwiek zaatakował ich w miejscu publicznym.

Tak miał pewność, że na chwilę obecną nie grozi im żadne niebezpieczeństwo, jednak miał pewność, że Dumbledore szybko dojdzie do tego, kto wtedy pomógł Harry'emu. Gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, to nie tylko on, ale i Draco będzie zagrożony. Był o tym przekonany. Przez te lata zdążył już wystarczająco poznać się na nienormalnej psychice tego starego idioty.

_Cholera Albus! Nie oddam ci żadnego z nich! Nigdy… Najpierw musiałbyś mnie zabić._

Żałował, że nie może go od tak ukatrupić. – _Wtedy obaj byliby bezpieczni. _– Niestety wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste. Dumbledore za bardzo się chroni.

_Trzeba to zrobić powoli…_

Wspominając chwilę, gdy tamtej nocy Harry zorientował się wreszcie, kto go uratował i odskoczył od niego, zacisnął pięść, szepcząc:

- Prawie zniszczyłeś mi syna, ale ja sprawię, że znów zacznie się uśmiechać, a wtedy ty pójdziesz na dno. - Uśmiechnął się na myśl o ciele dyrektora Hogwartu porąbanym na drobne kawałeczki.

_A może lepiej go spalić? Na popiół? Żeby nikt więcej nie musiał oglądać jego zakichanej gęby?_

Ni_e ważne jak, byle skutecznie…_

- Nie będziesz krzywdził moich dzieci.

Wciąż widział drobne ciało zwinięte na łóżku. Chociaż eliksir powinien zniwelować wszystkie zaklęcia w ciągu godziny, minęło dwanaście, nim chłopak się wreszcie przebudził, a i wtedy widać było, że cierpi.

_Coś ty do cholery na niego rzucił? Nawet Severusowi nie udało się do tego dojść…_

- Mam nadzieję, że nie dowiemy się tego dopiero, gdy coś mu się stanie.

Odsuwając od siebie te myśli, sięgnął po rozsypane papiery. W tym momencie najważniejsze było znalezienie skutecznej ochrony. I to jak najszybciej.

_Sam eliksir nie wystarczy. A bez skutecznego sposobu obrony przed Dumbledore'm, nie mogą wrócić do Hogwartu. _

**x x x x**

**Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**

Gdy dotarli do drzwi wyjściowych, wyjrzał na zewnątrz i aż stanął w miejscu, zaskoczony oglądając się na wszystkie strony.

- To jest ogród?!

- A czego się spodziewałeś? Mugolskiego trawniczka?

Gdyby ktoś mu teraz powiedział, że znalazł się w parku, uwierzyłby.

Olbrzymie, rozłożyste drzewa, ustawione rzędem, przy krętej, piaszczystej ścieżce, oraz majaczące nieco dalej, po lewej, niewielkie jeziorko, w niczym nie przypominało ogrodu ciotki Petuni.

_To wszystko należy do nich?_

- Nie stój tak, wyjście z ogrodu zajmuje przynajmniej z dziesięć minut, a z takim ślamazarą jak ty, pewnie znacznie dłużej.

Orientując się, że Draco jest już dobre kilkanaście metrów przed nim, oderwał wzrok od obserwowania łąki usianej dziwnymi, srebrnymi kwiatami, wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, rzucając przy tym:

- To może byś tak łaskawie, pomógł?

Draco zbliżył się do niego, ale zamiast go złapać, nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Poproś. Jak zrobisz to wystarczająco ładnie, to ci pomogę… kochanie.

Zamarł.

_Kochanie?! Czy on właśnie…_

Dopiero głośny śmiech pomógł mu dojść do siebie.

- Szkoda, że nie widzisz własnej twarzy!

- Ty! – zamachnął się, ten jednak zrobił zgrabny unik i zaraz potem chwycił go za ramię.

- Chodź, bo naprawdę dojdziemy na Pokątną dopiero o północy.

Nie mogąc znaleźć stosownej riposty, pozwolił sprowadzić się ze schodów i pociągnąć na wijącą się drogę.

Po głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl.

_Moje życie jest nienormalne._

**x x x x**

Rozglądając się po dobrze znanej ulicy, nie był pewien czy czuje się szczęśliwy, czy też zwyczajnie przerażony.

_Może wszystko po trochu?_

Od zeszłego roku Pokątna praktycznie się nie zmieniła, a mimo to miał wrażenie jakby, było to dla niego całkowicie obce miejsce.

_Czy to ja się tak bardzo zmieniłem?_

Wodząc wzrokiem po, rozstawionych straganach, kolorowych szyldach i rozgadanym tłumie spieszących się czarodziei i czarownic, nagle uśmiechnął się, w jednej chwili rozumiejąc, na czym polega różnica.

_Nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi… _

_Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak to jest być jedną osobą z wielu. Zawsze byłem tym innym… Nie tylko w Hogwarcie, ale i jeszcze przed nim… jak tylko sięgam pamięcią…_

_Tak. Wuj Vernon znakomicie o to zadbał. Bez względu na to czy byłem w szkole, czy w domu wujostwa, zawsze pozostawałem wyrzutkiem._

- Czy tobie na prawdę potrzebne jest specjalne zaproszenie?

Brutalnie wyrwany z zamyślenia, na wpół przytomnie spojrzał na stojącego teraz przed nim Malfoy'a.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. – szepnął i zaraz skarcił sam siebie. – Dlaczego go przeprosiłem?

_Sam staję się dziwny._

- Chodź.

Pociągnięty niespodziewanie do przodu, zachwiał się, nie wywracając tylko dzięki temu, że ten go trzymał.

Zgrzytając zębami wyrwał mu się i sarknął:

- Dokąd ci tak śpieszono!?

- Nie wiedziałem, że ciebie to bawi, ale tak czy siak, ja nie mam ochoty spędzić całego wolnego czasu na środku tej durnej ulicy.

Słysząc to już nie zaprotestował, gdy ponownie schwycił go za ramię, wprawnie manewrując między napierającym tłumem. Przez kilka minut szli w milczeniu, jednak nagle dostrzegając, że kierują się wprost na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, zatrzymał się ponownie.

- Czego szukasz na Nokturnie?

- A co, Zloty Chłopiec ma opory przed wejściem na niego?

- Nie, nazywaj, mnie Złotym Chłopcem!

- To się tak nie zachowuj!

Miał ochotę dosadnie mu odpowiedzieć, lecz widząc jak ten ponownie śmieje się pod nosem, zrezygnował.

_Czy to na pewno ten Draco Malfoy, z którym użerałem się przez ostatnie lata, a może po prostu zaczynam wariować?_

Zagłębiając się w kolejne obskurne uliczki, raz za razem łapał się na tym, że wciąż o tym myśli, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że to wszystko wydawało mu się zupełnie nierealne. Zresztą, jak na razie, sama myśl, że nie jest i nigdy nie był Harrym Potter'em, a jego prawdziwą rodziną są właśnie Malfoy'owie, ludzie, których jeszcze niedawno uważał za wrogów, była poza jego skalą pojmowania.

_Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Czy życie nie mogłoby być trochę prostsze? Nieco bardziej normalne?_ – wiedział, że może wykrzyczeć to na głos, a i tak nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

- Jesteśmy – po raz kolejny przywrócony przez jego słowa do rzeczywistości, z zaskoczeniem odczytał szyld sklepu, przed którym się zatrzymali.

- Księgarnia?

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wybrałem się tu po kilka trucizn?

Zupełnie ignorując wypowiedź Malfoy'a, pchnął go lekko w stronę drzwi, jak gdyby nigdy nic mówiąc:

- Właź i z łaski swojej powiedz wreszcie, co masz tu takiego, czego nie dostaniesz w Esach i Floresach?

- Zapewne wiele, ale ja szukam książek o animagii.

- Animagii? Przecież to nie jest magia zakazana, więc czemu tu…

- Jeżeli kupiłbym tę książkę na Pokątnej, zaraz dowiedziałoby się o tym ministerstwo, a nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć się im z tego, czemu zdecydowałem się zacząć tego uczyć.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, pchnął ciężkie drzwiczki.

Weszli.

Rozglądając się po niewielkiej sali, gdzie leżące na stosach książki przykrywały niemal całą podłogę, musiał przyznać, że to miejsce w niczym nie przypomina jakiejkolwiek znanej mu księgarni. Właściwie jedyną znajomą rzeczą, był ten charakterystyczny zapach, jaki zawsze można wyczuć od starych ksiąg.

_Czy w takim bałaganie można w ogóle cokolwiek znaleźć? _

- Witam. W czym mogę pomóc?

Podskoczył, gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się przy nich korpulentny mężczyzna, ubrany w brunatną, lekko wyświechtaną szatę. Na przemian zaplatał i rozprostowywał palce, zupełnie jakby robił to nerwowo, jednak, wystarczyło przez kilka sekund popatrzyć mu w oczy, by mieć pewność, że nie należy on do osób znerwicowanych.

_W takim razie czy to trik? A może robi to umyślnie, by w ten sposób wywoływać odpowiednie wrażenie?_

Odsuwając to na bok, zaczął przysłuchiwać się jego rozmowie z Malfoy'em, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając przy tym, na co rusz wyciągane przez sprzedawcę książki i nawet nie zorientował się kiedy sam włączył się do dyskusji. A gdy blisko pół godziny później wychodzili stamtąd z naręczem książek, był tak samo pochłonięty tym tematem jak Draco.

- Sądzę, że możemy zacząć już dziś wieczorem.

- My?

- A co nie masz ochoty? - Słysząc to nie odpowiedział, ale był pewien, że Draco nawet tego nie oczekuje. Zresztą uśmiech, który przemknął przez jego twarz tylko go w tym upewnił.

- Mamy jeszcze jakąś godzinę do spotkania z Lucjuszem. Możemy pójść jeszcze do jakiegoś sklepu, a potem wstąpimy do lodziarni. Czy jest coś co chcesz kupić?

- Ja... nie mam pieniędzy, więc i tak nic bym sobie nie kupił. - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Malfoy nagle stanął przed nim i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, odezwał się cicho:

- Wiem, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe, ale nie możesz myśleć o tym w taki sposób. Skoro wybraliśmy sie na zakupy i ja mam pieniądze, jak ty możesz ich nie mieć? Jesteśmy braćmi, postaraj się to w końcu przyjąć do wiadomości.

Gdy mu nie odpowiedział, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować, ten zapytał ponownie:

- Dobra, czy więc jest coś co chciałbyś sobie kupić teraz? Jak pojawi się Lucjusz, udamy się uzupełnić twoją garderobę i na nic innego raczej nie będzie już czasu.

_Czy chciałbym coś sobie kupić? Nie wiem... prawdę mówiąc poza zakupami do szkoły, raczej nie robiłem na Pokatnej innych..._

- Skoro jesteś taki niezdecydowany, to ja wybiorę sklep. Jestem pewien, że coś ci sie tam spodoba. - Po raz kolejny tego dnia schwytany za rękę i niespodziewanie pociągnięty, mógł tylko podążyć za Draco.

**x x x x**

Gdy blisko dziesięć minut później znaleźli się w niedużym sklepie, zaskoczony rozglądał się po pułkach.

_Sprzęt elektryczny? _

- Myślałem, że takie urządzenia nie działają ze względu na magię...

- To nie są mugolskie urządzenia.

Zbliżając się do jednej z wystaw, zaciekawiony oglądał telefony, odtwarzacze mp3, dyktafony, oraz starodawne walkmany.

_To naprawdę działa za pomocą magii?_

- Jak ci się ta podoba? Ja mam podobną.

Gdy Draco wręczył mu niewielką, białą mp3, uśmiechnął się i mu przytaknął, decydując sie na zakup.

Opuszczając sklep, jak nigdy dotąd był zadowolony z zakupu. Sprzęt bardzo mu się podobał, poza tym był pierwszą wartościową rzeczą, którą kupił sobie nie z potrzeby, ale dla kaprysu...

_Dotąd poza głupimi gadżetami u Zonka, kupowałem tylko to co było potrzebne do szkoły..._

- Dobra, pospiesz się. Zostało nam niecałe pół godziny, a ja mam zamiar jeszcze zjeść porcję lodów.

Znów pozwalając mu decydować, zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie protestuje, więcej, dlaczego nawet nie czuje potrzeby by zaprotestować.

_Czy naprawdę przestało mi jego towarzystwo przeszkadzać? Dlaczego jego ciągłe docinki nie wyprowadzają mnie z równowagi? Czemu to wszystko wydaje mi się takie… naturalne? Jakby właśnie miało być tak a nie inaczej?_

_Może rzeczywiście coś ze mną jest nie tak? _

_Tylko… _

_Czy to ja zaczynam wariować, czy świat wokół mnie robi się nienormalny?_

_Chyba jednak nie chcę znać odpowiedzi._

x x x x

**Koniec Rozdziału 9**


	11. Rozdział Dziesiąty

**Z okazji minionych świąt, życzę wszystkiego najlepszego.**

**Rozdział Dziesiąty - Monsieur Dubois**

_- [...] uśmiech [...] jest dla ludzi _

_szczęśliwych.- I tu się mylisz. _

_Bo właśnie uśmiech daje_

_szczęście. [...] Spróbuj się _

_uśmiechnąć, to zobaczysz._

_Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt _

_Pan Ibrahim i kwiaty Koranu_

**x x x**

Harry zatapiając łyżkę w ulubionej porcji lodów, raz za razem spoglądał na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie Draco, ten jednak zdawał się całkowicie zaabsorbowany własną salaterką.

_Wygląda jakby nie dostrzegał nic wokół, a mimo to mam pewność, że to jedynie pozory. Tak jak ta jego maska obojętności, którą oglądałem u niego przez ostatnie lata. Maska, bez której staje się całkowicie inną osobą... - _westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak on może tak bardzo różnić się od chłopaka z którym jeszcze niedawno miał do czynienia w Hogwarcie.

- Czy takie zamyślanie się i wzdychanie, to naprawdę jakiś twój nawyk? Nie sądzisz, że zdarza ci się to trochę zbyt częśto?

Ignorując całkowicie jego pytanie, po raz kolejny nabrał lodów, rozglądając się przy tym po sąsiednich stolikach. W pewnym momencie zamarł z łyżką w pół drogi do ust, gdy gdzieś z boku dobiegły go dobrze znane głosy:

_Bliźniacy_ – pomyślał i rzeczywiście ledwie kilka chwil później rude czupryny pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

_Cholera._

_Co będzie, jeśli mnie rozpoznają? Może i wyglądam inaczej, ale… przecież wciąż jestem tą samą osobą i nie sądzę, żeby trudno było to zauwazyć. Czy nie dostrzegą, że ja mam te same nawyki co Harry, czy zdemaskują mnie i powiedzą o tym dyrektorowi? _– zadrżał na samą myśl o tego typu obrocie sprawy. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się na siłach, aby wyjaśniać komuś, dlaczego wygląda tak a nie inaczej, nie mówiąc już o tym, że perspektywa stanięcia twarzą w twarz z dyrektorem, sprawiała, że zaczynało go mdlić.

_Na razie nie jestem na żadną z tych opcji gotowy... nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę._

- Spokojnie. – Draco wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo, ale w jakiś sposób pomogło mu ono.

_Czy to, dlatego, że wiem, iż nie jestem tutaj sam? Chociaż czemu uspokajają mnie słowa Malfoy'a?! Przecież jeszcze niedawno był on moim wrogiem!_

Ponownie wodząc wzrokiem, za teraz zajmującymi jeden z dalszych stolików, bliźniakami, był pewien, że chociaż nie pokazują tego po sobie, to obserwują jego i Draco.

_Jakoś nie wierze w to, że mnie nie zauważyli. Tak, z pewnością jeszcze dzisiaj cała rodzina Weasley'ow, będzie wiedziała o rozprzestrzenieniu się plagi Malfoy'ów... Ciekawe co sobie o mnie pomyślą..._

_Czy wpadną na to, czyim jestem synem? A może wezmą mnie za jakiegoś dalszego krewnego Draco?_

_Cóż Ronowi zapewne wystarczy to, że mam na nazwisko Malfoy. To, że mnie znienawidzi, jest oczywiste. Ma za dużo uprzedzeń._

_Ale co się temu dziwić... Ja na jego miejscu, też pewnie bym znienawidził siebie._

- Hej! Znów odpłynąłeś! Czy wiesz, że z twoich lodów to już zrobiła się mało apetyczna zupa?

Przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na Malfoy'a, po czym, starając się dojść do siebie, odpowiedział, odkładając trzymaną dotąd w ręku łyżkę.

- Skończyłem już.

_Zupełnie straciłem apetyt._

- Właśnie widzę – głos Malfoy'a był spokojny, gdy jednak mówił do niego, nie patrzył mu w oczy, a gdzieś za nim. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry był pewny, że obserwuje Fred'a i George'a.

By oderwać swoje myśli od nich, zapytał:

- Mówiłeś, że twój ojciec ma przyjść po nas… – wciąż ciężko było mu nawet w myślach nazywać Lucjusza Malfoy'a inaczej, ale Draco zdawał się nie zwracać na to zbytniej uwagi.

- Tak. Zaraz powinien się pojawić, więc będziemy mogli w końcu zrobić resztę zakupów.

Musimy skompletować twoją garderobę, od podstaw. Nie możesz wiecznie chodzić w moich ciuchach. Zresztą one są na ciebie za długie, pomijając to, że taki szkieletor z ciebie, że moje drogocenne rzeczy szpetną, wisząc na tobie jak worek. Mimo to nie martw się, nasze skrzaty szybko cię zatuczą.

- Odczep się od mojej wagi – wysyczał, choć wiedział, że tak naprawdę Malfoy nie jest zgryźliwy, tylko szczery.

Tak, sam bardzo dobrze wiedział, że jest stanowczo za chudy, ale… wątpił w to, że kiedykolwiek przytyje.

_Zawsze jadłem mało, nawet w Hogwarcie, aż dziwne, że przyjaciele nigdy nie zwrócili na to uwagi, chociaż właściwie… jem tak od pierwszej klasy, więc pewnie stało się to dla nich normalnością._ _Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nigdy nie mogłem jeść więcej, nawet, gdy chciałem, kończyło się to dla mnie mdłościami._

Rozglądając się po lodziarni, niespodziewanie zauważył powoli zbliżającego się starszego z Malfoy'ów. Patrząc jak kieruje się do ich stolika, ponownie zamyślił się.

_Jest już…_

_Czy oni naprawdę zamierzają zabrać mnie teraz na zakupy?_ – Choć wszystko się zmieniło, i od tego momentu byli jego rodziną, wciąż czuł się nieco dziwnie na myśl, że ktoś miałby mu coś dawać.

_Dotąd o wszystko musiałem walczyć sam, a teraz..? Tak po prostu ktoś chce mi coś kupić? Ciotka Petunia nigdy... hmmm, nawet nie jest moją ciotką, więc może dlatego zawsze..._

- Dzień dobry, ojcze – słysząc oficjalne powitanie Draco oderwał się od rozmyślań, przypomniając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę:

_Zwracam się do niego po imieniu od zawsze, nie ma nic przeciwko, jeśli pilnuję się przy publicznych rozmowach._

_Jak teraz…_

Widząc jak Lucjusz przenosi wzrok na niego, spiął się nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, jednak ten nic na to nie powiedział, jedynie skinął mu lekko głową, więc po chwili wahania zmusił się do odpowiedzenia mu tym samym.

- Możemy iść?

Ponownie przytaknął i podążając za nimi, opuścił lodziarnię, po raz ostatni spoglądając na pogrążonych w ożywionej rozmowie Weasley'ów.

_Czy to o mnie mówią?_ – nie miał co do tego pewności ale wiedział, że jest to bardzo prawdopodobne.

x x x

Kiedy po prawie pół godzinie kluczenia między różnymi uliczkami, zatrzymali się wreszcie przed niepozornie wyglądającym sklepem, niepewnie spojrzał na szyld.

_Monsieur Dubois – W strojach tkwi największa magia._

Pociągnięty przez Draco do środka, zaciekawiony rozglądał się wokół.

_Ten sklep w niczym nie przypomina tego, w którym kupuję szkolne szaty… Nie przypomina żadnego, ze znanych mi sklepów odzieżowych!_

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, rozmiarami dorównywało Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Marmurowa podłoga idealnie komponowała się ze złotymi żyrandolami, z których padające światło świec, oświetlało całą salę.

Na ścianach nie było żadnych półek, ani wieszaków, tak charakterystycznych dla tego typu sklepów, ale za to wszystkie z nich pokrywały olbrzymie, kryształowe lustra, sięgające od podłogi po sufit.

- Nigdy tu nie byłem.

- To jeden ze sklepów, do którego nie każdy jest wpuszczany. – Słysząc tuż obok cichą odpowiedź Lucjusza, podskoczył, dopiero teraz orientując się, że ostatnie zdanie musiał wypowiedzieć głośno.

- Witam, jestem Monsieur Dubois, czym mogę… O, pan Malfoy!

Odwracając się w stronę zmierzającego do nich mężczyzny, z trudem powstrzymał cisnące się na usta parsknięcie.

Właścicielem sklepu okazał się niski, korpulentny mężczyzna, z sumiastym, podkręconym na końcu wąsem, jednak to, co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to jego strój.

_Jak można ubrać na siebie różową koszulę w duże fioletowe kwiatki i niebieskie spodnie w… słoniki?!_

- Wygląda nieco dziwnie, ale zna się na rzeczy – ciche wyjaśnienia Draco uzmysłowiły mu, że na jego twarzy musiał być widoczny szok.

_Zna się na rzeczy? Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć_. – pomyślał choć wolał się głośno nie wypowiadać. Nie był pewien, czy wtedy nie powie z dużo, lub co gorsza zwyczajnie nie parsknie tamtemu w twarz.

- Chcielibyśmy skompletować garderobę dla mojego syna. - zamarł, gdy po tych słowach Malfoy delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. W tym momencie Malfoy po raz pierwszy nazwał go w ten sposób publicznie.

_Dla syna... jak to dziwnie brzmi... Po raz pierwszy nazwał mnie w ten sposób publicznie... Prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze niedawno miał ochotę mnie zasztyletować… i to kilkukrotnie._

- Dla syna? Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan dwoje dzieci... Och, bardzo przepraszam, to było... Proszę za mną paniczu.

Złapany za rękę pozwolił poprowadzić się na środek sali, gdzie zaraz magiczna miarka zaczęła obmierzać go z każdej strony. Przez ułamki sekund dostrzegł zmieszanie na twarzy sprzedawcy, zaraz jednak znikło ono zastąpione maską chłodnej obojętności. Widząc to, mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie ma do czynienia z kolejnym ślizgonem.

W sumie to nie byłoby takie dziwne.

Gdy tylko miarka skończyła mierzyć mu obwód głowy, odgarnął z twarzy roztrzepane kosmyki, zastanawiając się, o czym właściwie Lucjusz rozmawia ze sprzedawcą.

_Dlaczego mówią po francusku? Co tak omawiają._

Westchnął, wcale nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce się dowiedzieć, w co zamierzają go ubrać.

_Przez ostatnie lata wystarczająco naoglądałem się ciuchów Draco bym się zaczął bać… Część z nich może i była całkiem w porządku, jak chociażby to, w co teraz jestem ubrany, ale niektóre to…_

- Dobrze, wystarczy. – Przywrócony do świadomości, zorientował się, że taśma opada, po czym sama zwija się i wędruje do ręki mężczyzny, a ten uważnie świdrując go wzrokiem mówi.

- Od lat zajmuję się garderobą panicza Draco, jednak może i nie był on nigdy bardzo wysoki, to i tak jest dobre pół głowy od ciebie wyższy młodzieńcze, poza tym jesteś szczuplejszy, a twoja budowa drobniejsza. Jeżeli mam być szczery nie wyglądasz na więcej niż czternaście lat.

Jednym uchem przysłuchując się jego wywodowi, zastanawiał się, po co on to w ogóle roztrząsa. – _Aż taką satysfakcję sprawia mu ciągłe porównywanie mnie z Draco?_

- Obawiam się, że może być problem z dopasowaniem dla ciebie ubrań, ze względu na to, iż wszystkie standardowe rozmiary będą po prostu na tobie wisiały tak jak to, co masz obecnie na sobie. Sądzę, że jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji jest skontaktowanie się z krawcem i wykonanie wszystkiego na wymiar.

- Rozumiem, że nie ma innej możliwości? – Wtrącenie Lucjusza sprawiło, że Harry przeniósł na niego wzrok, zastanawiając się co ten zamierza w tej sytuacji zrobić.

_Chyba się na to nie zgodzi? Przecież szycie na wymiar jest strasznie drogie!_

_Nie zgodzi się prawda?_

- Obawiam się, że nie panie Malfoy. Jednak wydaje mi się, że możemy obejść się bez ponownego fatygowania tu pańskiego syna. Obejrzałem chłopca i raczej nie powinienem mieć problemów z doborem odpowiednich tkanin i kolorystyki. Ponadto z góry przepraszam jeśli pytanie okaże się niestosowne, jednakże patrząc na to, że ma na sobie komplet, który na wiosnę zamówił pan dla panicza Draco, rozumiem, że potrzebna mu kompletna garderoba?

- Tak. Chcę zakupić wszystko, od bielizny, po szaty wyjściowe, płaszcze i buty. Na kiedy by było gotowe?

_A jednak._

- To spore zamówienie, ale sądzę, że w przeciągu tygodnia powinno zostać zrealizowane.

- Dobrze, jak będzie proszę przysłać rachunek, a skrzat dostarczy odpowiednią kwotę. I jeżeli to możliwe, jeden komplet wyjściowy chciałbym otrzymać najdalej, jutro wieczorem.

- Oczywiście.

Gdy kilka minut później opuszczali sklep, nie mógł z głowy pozbyć się uparcie powracających pytań:

_Dlaczego tyle na mnie wydaje? Przecież mam pieniądze… Rozumiem, że jesteśmy rodziną, ale… to i tak dziwne… przecież… zawsze uważał mnie za Złotego Chłopca i tak naprawdę zna mnie od dwóch dni… a może…_

_Nie wiedział już, co ma myśleć._

**x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału Dziesiątego**


	12. Rozdział Jedenasty

**Przerwa była przerażająco długa, za co przepraszam. Rozdział nadrabia długością. Zapraszam i bardzo proszę o komentarze, bym miała pewność, że jeszcze nie zapomnieliście o tym tekście.**

**R****ozdział ****Jedenasty - Niepewność**

Gdy na mlecznobiałym od gęstej, skłębionej pary lustrze, pojawiła się kolejna smuga, ciszę dotąd panującą w łazience przeciął głośny plusk. Harry prychając wynurzył się z wody, raz za razem przecierając szczypiące od szamponu oczy. Po omacku sięgając po prysznic, zaczął żałować, że jego włosy jednak nie są takiej długości jak poprzednio. Może wtedy nie było mowy o ich ułożeniu, ale przynajmniej nie wymagały tyle zachodu.

Przecież jest nawet zaklęcie którym można wyszorować sobie zęby, a jeszcze nikt nie wpadł na takie, które samo by włosy umyło i uczesało!? – Po raz kolejny plując pianą, powoli spłukiwał ją z włosów. – Jestem pewien, że na takim wynalazku ktoś mógłby zbić majątek! Może nawet Snape chętnie by z niego skorzystał… – Harry parsknął, gdy w wyobraźni pokazał mu się szkolny mistrz eliksirów wykonujący wyżej wymienioną czynność.

_To byłby niezapomniany widok._

Odkładając prysznic na miejsce, odgarnął do tyłu, przyklejające się do twarzy kosmyki i z błogim uśmiechem ponownie zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie, przymykając przy tym oczy. Pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie, powrócił myślami do wydarzeń z dnia wczorajszego. Wydarzeń, których samo wspomnienie wywoływało mętlik w jego myślach.

_Jakie są jego powody? Co sprawiło, że mnie tak potraktował? Czemu zachowuje się jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego? Dlaczego lekką ręką przeznaczył dla mnie taką ilość pieniędzy? Zresztą, po co mi aż tak wiele ubrań? I dlaczego to ja za nie, nie mogłem zapłacić? Czy Lucjusz czuje się w obowiązku postępować w taki a nie inny sposób? Czy to przez to, że nagle odkrył, iż jestem jego synem?_

_Przecież on mnie nawet nie zna! Jeszcze niedawno byłem dla niego wrogiem! Rozmawialiśmy zaledwie kilkukrotnie, a teraz stara się stać dla mnie ojcem? Próbuje stanąć na wysokości zadania!?_

- Nie chcę jego łaski… Nie chcę być nikomu za nic wdzięczny! Nawet… nawet, jeśli on okazał się moją rodziną.

Krępowało go to wszystko.

_To, co zrobił, to coś zupełnie innego niż podarunki od Rona, Hermiony czy Syriusza. To nie są prezenty kupowanie na święta czy urodziny, więc czemu i Lucjusz i Draco zachowali się wczoraj tak, jakby uzupełnienie mojej garderoby było dla nich czymś oczywistym? Dla mnie… Dla mnie to wcale nie jest takie oczywiste._

_To tak jakby…_

- Cholera! – zaklął nawet we własnej głowie nie bardzo potrafiąc złożyć z myśli jakąś spójną całość.

_Czemu nie może być tak jak kiedyś? Jak przed tamtym wieczorem? Przed tym, co miało miejsce w przeciągu ostatnich dni? Wtedy wszystko było przejrzyste! Wiedziałem, komu mogę ufać, a kogo lepiej unikać! Wiedziałem czego można się po każdej znanej mi osobie spodziewać! A teraz coraz częściej mam wrażenie, że to wszystko to jakiś pokręcony sen… Nie mam pojęcia jak powinienem się zachować, jak…_

- Jeżeli masz zamiar się tam utopić, to z łaski swojej zrób to dopiero po śniadaniu! – Niespodziewany okrzyk od strony drzwi sprawił, że po raz drugi tego dnia Harry poślizgną się i zsunął pod wodę.

- Jeszcze raz tak wparujesz do pokoju to nawet nie będę musiał się zabijać, ty mnie w tym wyręczysz! – odkrzyknął wściekły w stronę Draco, gdy tylko udało mu się wynurzyć i schwytać oddech.

- Jeszcze czego, za takie usługi pobieram opłaty! A teraz z łaski swojej pośpiesz się, bo chciałbym wreszcie pójść na śniadanie. Może tobie wystarcza do przeżycia powietrze, ale ja jestem głodny!

Nie będąc w nastroju do kolejnej utarczki z Malfoy'em, zrezygnowany sięgnął po leżący na brzegu wanny ręcznik. Wychodząc z niej, mocno się nim owinął, z trudem powstrzymując szczękanie zębów, gdy jego stopy zetknęły się z lodowatymi kafelkami.

- Szybciej!

Tym razem decydując się całkowicie zignorować, wciąż zrzędzącego za drzwiami Draco, powoli wytarł się i zaczął ubierać. Chociaż wkładał na siebie te same rzeczy, które nosił poprzedniego dnia, unoszący się z nich zapach kwiatów, uzmysławiał mu, że skrzaty miały jej już w swoich palcach.

Kilka minut później, odrzucił na plecy wciąż mokre włosy i przytrzymując się ściany, powoli wyszedł z łazienki. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju, a jego oczy spotkały się z szarymi tęczówkami Draco, był pewien, że ten znów zacznie mu dokuczać, jednak Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa, zamiast tego schwycił go pod ramię i nie pozostawiając żadnej alternatywy, zmusił do tego by szedł za nim.

- Nie ciągnij mnie! – Harry szarpnął się po kilku minutach, mając dość bycia traktowanym jak przedmiot, jednak jedyne co zdołał uzyskać, to tylko nieco mocniejszy uścisk na ramieniu i zrzędliwą odpowiedź.

- Nie mam mowy, sam będziesz szedł tam godzinę, albo w ogóle zgubisz się w którymś z korytarzy i dotrzesz do jadalni najszybciej na kolację. Zresztą jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz unikać spotkania z Narcyzą i Lucjuszem?

To jedno pytanie sprawiło, że zmarkotniał i zamilkł, nie znajdując na nie żadnego wytłumaczenia. – Unikać… – Nie mógł zaprzeczyć takiemu oskarżeniu.

_Dziś siedząc tyle czasu w pokoju naprawdę starałem się wymigać od wspólnego śniadania… _

Nie chciał na nie iść.

_Nie jestem w stanie od tak przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego! Lucjusz i Narcyza zawsze byli dla mnie wrogami, kimś__ od kogo lepiej trzymac się z daleka__, a teraz… Mam tak po prostu usiąść z nimi przy stole i… _

_Nie potrafię… Wczoraj, w czasie zakupów też tak było… __przy Drako mogłem zachowywać __się normalnie, ale przez te kilka godzin które spędziłem na Pokątnej, właściwie ani razu nie odezwałem się do Lucjusza… nie __wiedziałem, jak z nim rozmawiać..._

- Jesteśmy.

Orientując się, że rzeczywiście zatrzymali się przed jadalnią, zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy zza drzwi dobiegły go ciche głosy. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czego dotyczy rozmowa, jednak bardzo dobrze wiedział, kto ją prowadzi.

Czując jak zaczyna go mdlić na samą myśl o ponownej konfrontacji z głową rodu Malfoy'ów, cofnął się o krok pragnąc znaleźć jak najdalej od tego miejsca, jednak ręka wciąż spoczywająca na jego własnej, uniemożliwiła mu ucieczkę.

- Spokojnie, przecież cię nie zjedzą. – Szept przy uchu sprawił, że się nieco opanował jednak nie dodało mu to ani odrobiny pewności siebie i gdy po tej wypowiedzi Draco pchnął ciężkie drzwi, zmuszając go tym samym do wślizgnięcia się do pomieszczenia, z trudem powstrzymał się przed wlepieniem wzroku w posadzkę.

- Dzień dobry – słysząc, że Draco wita się, sam również wyszeptał słowa powitania, pozwalając przy tym podprowadzić się do jednego z wolnych krzeseł. A gdy po słowie „smacznego" każdy z Malfoy'ów zajął się własnym talerzem, sam również sięgnął po tosty, pewien, że dobrze będzie, jak chociaż to zdoła przełknąć.

W ciągu kilku minut Lucjusz z Narcyzą podjęli przerwany temat dotyczący jakiejś listy gości, zdając się przy tym całkowicie ignorować nie tylko jego, ale i Draco. Harry nie czuł się z tego powodu ani trochę pokrzywdzony, wręcz przeciwnie, był im wdzięczny za zostawienie go samemu sobie.

Bardziej skubiąc niż jedząc, po raz kolejny tego poranka pogrążył się w niezbyt wesołych myślach:

_To wszystko jest absurdalne… Gdyby kilka tygodni temu ktoś powiedział mi, że kiedykolwiek w życiu znajdę się w takiej sytuacji pewnie bym go wyśmiał. Zresztą nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by nawet nie założył, że ktoś taki jak Harry Potter zamieszka w domu Malfoy'ów! Wróć… już nie Potter._

_Harry'ego Potte'ra nie ma i to od wielu lat. _

_Nie istnieje… Kim więc ja jestem? Czy od tak, z dnia na dzień mogę stać się inną osobą? Czy naprawdę imię i nazwisko to jedynie puste słowa? _

_Co z tym wszystkim, co przeżyłem jako Harry? Co z moimi spotkaniami z Voldemortem? Pokonaniem bazyliszka i walką w turnieju trójmagicznym? Co z tak prozaicznymi rzeczami jak wakacje u Weasley'ów czy mecze quiditchu? Czy tak po prostu mam to wszystko odrzucić? Potraktować jako zamknięty rozdział?_

_Czy można…_

- Twoje włosy są mokre, pozwolisz? – gwałtownie przywrócony do rzeczywistości, dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zrozumiał, kto do niego mówi. Spoglądając na różdżkę w ręku siedzącej po przeciwnej stronie stołu Narcyzy, wzdrygnął się i zamarł na moment, wreszcie jednak przytaknął jej karcąc się w duchu za własną reakcję.

Ciszę, która znowu zapanowała w pomieszczeniu przeszyło ciche „Calventus" – zaraz potem poczuł przyjemne ciepło, ogarniające całe jego ciało. Nim minęło kilka sekund jego włosy stały się całkowicie suche.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej.

Narcyza skinęła w jego stronę głową, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie, jednak nawet z odległości trudno by było nie zauważyć spojrzenia, jakie zaraz po tym posłała w stronę siedzącego tuż obok niej Lucjusza.

Reszta posiłku minęła w milczeniu i Harry z ulgą przyjął moment, w którym mógł wreszcie wstać od stołu. Miał zamiar na własną rękę wrócić do siebie, jednak nim zdołał wykonać, choć krok w kierunku wyjścia, zatrzymały go słowa Lucjusza:

- Prosiłbym byś poszedł ze mną do salonu. Za pół godziny powinien przybyć Severus. Musimy sprawdzić, co z twoim kolanem.

Zrezygnowany zgadzając się na to, z trudem powstrzymał chęć ucieczki, pozwalając mu złapać się za rękę i wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia.

Jeszcze Snape! Czy nie będę już miał nawet jednego dnia spokoju? Dlaczego nie mogą po prostu dać mi się skryć w jakimś kącie i odciąć od wszystkiego? – Takie myśli wciąż krążyły mu po głowie, gdy wraz ze starszym z Malfoy'ów przemierzał kolejne korytarze o wiele za wielkiej, jak dla niego, posiadłości.

**x x x x**

Pomieszczenie, do którego zaprowadził go Lucjusz, nie było mu obce. Dotąd przebywał w nim tylko raz, lecz bez najmniejszego trudu rozpoznawał każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół. Kącik pełen książek, masywne biurko oświetlane przez promienie słońca czy olbrzymie obrazy zdobiące ściany. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak w dniu, gdy zjawił się w tym domu po raz pierwszy.

_Nic się nie zmieniło… Nic… tylko ja._

Opadając na miękką sofę, spuścił głowę, zastanawiając się czy to na pewno w tym miejscu całe jego życie obróciło się do góry nogami. A może stało się to dużo wcześniej, w czasie, gdy Dumbledore wypowiedział te pamiętne słowa:

_Avada Kedavra._

Tak, to chyba właśnie wtedy dotarła do niego bolesna prawda. To, co usiłował z nim zrobić dyrektor. Jego manipulacje, jego sztuczna dobroć i troska. Całe prawdziwe oblicze skryte dotąd za niewinnym uśmieszkiem dobrotliwego staruszka.

Wszystko.

_Dumbledore mnie oszukiwał…_

_Nie przez dzień, czy dwa… robił to od zawsze… moje życie było przez niego jednym pasmem kłamstw. Nawet teraz nie chcę wierzyć, że ktokolwiek może być aż tak okrutny, ale nie mam wyboru… prawdy nie da się zmienić._

_To boli._

_Naprawdę mu ufałem… pomijając to, co przez niego byłem zmuszony przejść, to w czasie kilku ostatnich lat on pozostawał dla mnie kimś ważnym. Wiedziałem, że mogę zwrócić się do niego z każdym problemem, a teraz…_

- Nie wiem, co mam robić…

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

Zadrżał, gdy Lucjusz zbliżył się do niego, niespodziewanie kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Był pewien, że ten jakoś skomentuje tą jego irracjonalną reakcję i ulżyło mu, gdy zamiast coś powiedzieć, cofnął się zabierając dłoń.

Podnosząc na niego wzrok nie był pewien, co dostrzega w jego oczach, bardzo chciał to wiedzieć, ale stalowe spojrzenie było dla niego nieodgadnione.

_Jest na mnie zły? Czy też _… - nie dane mu było dokończyć tej myśli, bowiem w kominku niespodziewanie zapłonął ogień.

_Snape._

Nim minęło kilka sekund jego podejrzenia spełniły się, a wyżej wymieniony profesor pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.

- Witaj, Lucjuszu.

- Miło cię widzieć, Severusie. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się przyjść.

- Wiesz, że tobie nie mógłbym odmówić.

- Nie? Uważaj, bo zacznę tego nadużywać.

- Wątpię. Sądzę, że nie pozwoliłaby ci na to twoja Malfoy'owska duma, Lucjuszu.

- Martwisz się o moją dumę? Czyżby zaczynał przemawiać przez ciebie gryfonizm, Severusie?

Przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań, Harry z mimowolnym zaciekawieniem spoglądał na szkolnego mistrza eliksirów, na którego twarzy, zamiast zwyczajowej maski pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

_Uśmiecha się? On?_

_Ron by mi za nic nie uwierzył… a zresztą zapewne nigdy nie nadarzy się okazja do tego, bym mógł mu to powiedzieć._

- Czy noga ci dokuczała?

Harry zamrugał dopiero po kilku sekundach orientując się, że to pytanie Snape skierował do niego?

- Nie, nie bolała, ale… nie jestem w stanie zmusić jej do pracy – odpowiadając z trudem wydobywał z siebie kolejne słowa, wciąż nie potrafiąc od tak pogodzić się z faktem, że tak już pozostanie.

_Nie chcę być kaleką… po prostu nie chcę… Przeraża mnie, że mam już zawsze być zależny od innych._

- Spodziewałem się tego.

Gdy Snape ukucnął przed nim, bezceremonialnie podciągając mu nogawkę spodni, Harry zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy lodowate palce zetknęły się z jego skórą.

Bandaż sam zdjął już poprzedniego wieczoru i teraz przyglądając się własnemu kolanu, wyglądającemu zupełnie tak samo jak dotąd, z niechęcią dopuszczał do siebie świadomość, że są to tylko pozory.

_Przez przeklęty czar Dumbledore'a, ono nie jest już takie, jakie było kiedyś. Nie jest i nigdy nie będzie!_

Kiedy w ręku profesora pojawiła się różdżka, mimowolnie zacisnął pięści na samo wspomnienie bólu, który ten sprawił mu w czasie ostatniego badania. Był przygotowany na coś podobnego jednak teraz, nawet po wypowiedzeniu przez Snape'a zaklęcia, zaskoczony Harry nie odczuł nic więcej, poza lekkim powiewem ciepła.

Odetchnął uzmysławiając sobie, że to nie jest ten sam czar, co tamtego wieczoru.

_Nie wiem czy jest lepszy, ale przynajmniej nie sprawia bólu._

- Wszystko w porządku.

Gdy po tych słowach Snape podniósł się, a Lucjusz odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy, Harry jeszcze bardziej zmarkotniał.

- W porządku? Nic nie jest w porządku! Ta cholerna noga jest jak kłoda! Jak u licha, więc ma być w porządku?! – Z wściekłością uderzając ręką w protestujące kolano, odwrócił się w kierunku ściany, czując jak pod powiekami zbierają się zdradzieckie łzy.

_Szlag by to!_ – Zaklął, ocierając je rękawem.

Zamarł, gdy Snape ponownie się zbliżył i wciskając mu coś do rąk, pochylił się nad nim cicho sycząc mu do ucha:

- Przestań się mazać, dzieciaku. Powinieneś się cieszyć, w końcu niewiele brakowało, a spełniłbyś zachciankę Albusa i padł martwy. Skoro pokrzyżowałeś mu plany, nie rób nam zawodu i zacznij jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzać jego parszywe życie… zawsze wydawało mi się, że to w głowach gryfonów siedzą najwymyślniejsze psikusy.

Wypowiedź ta sprawiła, że przełykając własne łzy, Harry podniósł wzrok, nie potrafiąc się nie uśmiechnąć.

_Psikusy…_ - Parsknął mimowolnie, gdy w jego wyobraźni zmaterializował się obraz poważanego dyrektora Hogwartu z twarzą obrośniętą różowymi piórkami.

- Widzę, że twój mózg już pracuje, ale zanim całkowicie odpłyniesz, załóż to.

- Założyć? – zapytał kompletnie zdezorientowany spoglądając na przedmiot trzymany w dłoniach.

- Tak, dzieciaku. Pięćdziesiąt punktów za słuchanie nauczyciela.

Czując na twarzy zdradliwy rumieniec przesunął między palcami czarną opaskę, bardzo dobrze wiedząc już, czym ona jest. Zdejmując kapcia, schylił się i przekładając przez nią stopę, powoli wsunął ją na kolano.

_Wygląda prawie tak samo jak mugolskie stabilizatory dla sportowców, o który kiedyś Dudley jęczał ciotce, ale materiał, z którego jest wykonana, wydaje się do tego za cienki…_

- _Ferrum._

Po tym zaklęciu zaskoczony poczuł, że opaska zaczyna się nagrzewać i twardnieć. Miał wrażenie, że jest teraz niczym metal, jednak, gdy ponownie jej dotknął, wciąż była tak samo miękka.

- Jak to możliwe?

- To magiczny stabilizator. Umożliwi ci chodzenie bez laski. Czar należy odnawiać co trzy dni, radzę więc ci się go nauczyć.

Przytaknął, ledwie słuchając, co ten do niego mówi.

_Umożliwi chodzenie…_

Powoli podnosząc się z kanapy, niepewnie przeniósł ciężar ciała na chorą nogę, mimowolnie wyciągając ręce na boki w razie upadku, kolano jednak go utrzymało. Oszołomiony tym, ruszył przed siebie, ostrożnie stawiając krok za krokiem.

Noga była nieco sztywna i lekko nią pociągał. Miał pewność, że nigdy nie będzie nawet mowy o żadnym bieganiu, ale cieszył go sam fakt, że może znów samodzielnie chodzić, nie martwiąc się o to, czy ktoś pomoże mu przemieścić się z jednego miejsca na drugie.

- Możesz opaskę moczyć i spać w niej. Gdy się przyzwyczaisz, to, że kulejesz będzie prawie niedostrzegalne jeżeli tylko nie będziesz przemęczał nogi.

Nie wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, po dłuższej chwili zdobył się wreszcie na wypowiedzenie jednego, jedynego słowa:

- Dziękuję.

Snape nic mu nie odpowiedział, ale zdawało mu się, że wyraz jego oczu minimalnie się zmienił. Nie umiał jednak sprecyzować, co tak właściwie dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu.

**x x x**

**Calventus - słowo nie istnieje - powstało z mieszanki dwóch łacińskich słów: Calor - "ciepło" , oraz ventus - "wiatr".**

**Ferrum - słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego, oznacza "żelazo".**

**x x x **

**Koniec rozdziału Jedenastego**


	13. Rozdział Dwunasty

**WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI DNIA DZIECKA. W KOŃCU BEZ WZGLĘDU NA WIEK, KAŻDY Z NAS NIM JEST ;)**

**Krótka inforamcja dla tych którzy czytali starą wersję. Poniższy rozdział od połowy podąża w zupełnie innym kierunku niż wcześniej. Pominięta akcja zapewne także zostanie wykorzystana, ale dopiero w przyszłości.**

**Zapraszam na rozdział i prosze o komentarze, bym wiedziała, kto czyta. Zresztą komentarze zachęcają do tego, żeby szybciej powstał kolejny rozdział.**

**x x x**

_**Rozdział **__**Dwunasty - **__**Nie każde drzwi należy otwierać**_

_Jest taka chwila, kiedy nie czuje__się _

_już bólu. Wrażliwość znika, a rozsądek _

_tępieje, aż zatraci się poczucie czasu _

_i miejsca._

_Gabriel García Márquez — Opowieść rozbitka _

_(Rozdział X: „Chcę umrzeć")_

**x x x**

Wychodząc z salonu w dalszym ciągu odnosił wrażenie, że bez względu na to, czym miałoby to być, mógłby zrobić wszystko. Rozpierająca go radość sprawiała, że miał przemożną chęć podskakiwać jak wariat, krzycząc przy tym na całe gardło. To było jak sen, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagle podarował mu gwiazdkę z nieba. Nigdy dotąd nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że tak przyziemna rzecz jak chodzenie o własnych siłach, może sprawiać aż tak wielką satysfakcję.

Miał pełną świadomość tego, że prezentu, który sprawił mu Snape, nie da się porównać z żadnym innym, jaki dotąd otrzymał. Nawet peleryna niewidka wydawała się czymś zupełnie pospolitym. Poza tym po raz pierwszy od dawna był w tak znakomitym humorze, że nawet fakt, iż został potraktowany jak małe dziecko i wyproszony z pokoju by „dorośli mogli porozmawiać", nie był w stanie sprawić, aby poczuł się obrażony.

Właściwie pozostawienie go samemu sobie bardzo mu odpowiadało, zamierzał bowiem tą chwilę wolności przeznaczyć na poznanie domu. Miał już serdecznie dość tego, że nie wie nawet jak ma trafić na śniadanie bez zgubienia się po drodze w którymś z bocznych korytarzy.

_Tak… skoro nikt mi nie zabrania to, czemu nie miałbym trochę pomyszkować? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że w domu kogoś pokroju Lucjusza Malfoy'a nie znajdę nic poza __zakrwawioną __salą tortur i __ciemnym, __wilgotnym lochem! Zresztą nigdy tak właściwie nie interesowało mnie gdzie __ktoś taki jak on właściwie mieszka. Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Skoro ja również __mam tutaj przebywać, to wolę wiedzieć gdzie __jestem. __Nie chcę być zmuszonym do tego, aby wciąż polegać na kimś innym, nawet w tak banalnej rzeczy __jak znalezienie jadalni!_

_Skoro już nie mam problemów z poruszaniem się, nie zamierzam być dłużej zdany na osobę, która dotąd była moim wrogiem! Nawet… nawet jeśli całkiem dobrze mi się z Draco rozmawia…_

Odsuwając od siebie rozmyślania, ruszył do przodu, zdecydowany zajrzeć w każdy kąt. Mijając kolejne drzwi jak leci naciskał wszystkie klamki. Nie do końca wiedział, co spodziewa się znaleźć, ale już po kilku minutach mógł stwierdzić, że jak dotąd nie natrafił na nic odbiegającego od normy. Wręcz przeciwnie, po otwarciu ósmej z rzędu sypialni, wyglądającej jakby czas zatrzymał się w niej blisko sto lat wcześniej, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy poza kilkoma pomieszczeniami, w których był wcześniej z Draco, ten dom nie jest najzwyklejszym muzeum staroci.

_Po co u licha tu tyle tego? Żeby skrzaty miały więcej do sprzątania? Co jak co, ale zaczynam cieszyć się, że u Dursley'ów było tego wszystkiego znacznie mniej… jeśli wuj zmusiłby mnie do sprzątania takiego wielkiego domu to…_ – wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, zaraz jednak skarcił się w duchu – _Dlaczego właściwie pomyślałem o wujostwie? Przecież oni już nie są częścią mojego życia__._

_Czemu więc nie potrafię się od nich uwolnić? Czy długo jeszcze na samą myśl o wujku Vernonie moje ciało będzie przeszywał lodowaty dreszcz? Cholera! Nie chcę o nim myśleć! Ani o nim, ani o Dumbledore! Czy nie mogę tak po prostu zapomnieć?_

Przymknął na kilka sekund powieki, opierając się plecami o wiszący na ścianie gobelin. Starał się wymazać sprzed oczu obraz wesoło uśmiechniętej twarzy dyrektora. Zajęło mu to blisko minutę, wreszcie jednak wracając do rzeczywistości, odepchnął się rękoma od ściany i podążył dalej, szepcząc:

- Chciałbym cię zabić Dumbledore.

Wciąż pogrążony w myślach praktycznie przestał zwracać uwagę na to, w który korytarz skręca i dokąd właściwie idzie. Dopiero po zajrzeniu do jednego z pokoi na piętrze, powrócił do rzeczywistości.

_Jak? Skąd?_

Zaskoczony rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, nie bardzo przekonany, co do tego, czy to, co widzi jest prawdą.

_Kino?!_

Choć to określenie za nic nie pasowało mu do jakichkolwiek wyobrażeń o domu mrocznych czarodziei, było jedynym, które przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy raz za razem wodził wzrokiem po przestronnej sali.

Olbrzymi ekran zajmujący praktycznie całą ścianę był identyczny z tymi, które można było znaleźć w każdym mugolskim kinie, jednak reszta pomieszczenia nieco odbiegała od zwyczajowych standardów. Zamiast równych rzędów składanych krzesełek, stały niesymetrycznie ustawione głębokie fotele. Harry był pewny, że są tak miękkie, że gdyby usiadł w jednym z nich, zapadłby się. Miejsc było dziesięć, a przy każdym stał okrągły szklany stolik. Poza tym w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia bez trudu dawało się zauważyć sporej wielkości barek. Stojące za szybą trunki mieniły się różnymi kolorami w świetle padających przez wysokie okna promieni słońca.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, bez wahania przyznając przed samym sobą, że jak do tej pory, ten pokój bez oporów jest w stanie zakwalifikować jako najlepszy.

_Może będę mógł coś tutaj obejrzeć? Jak dotąd tylko raz w podstawówce byłem w kinie, gdy Dursley'owie zostali zmuszeni przez pedagoga do tego, byśmy obaj z Dudley'em wyszli… Siedziałem potem za to przez cały tydzień w komórce, a przy kolejnych wycieczkach klasowych zawsze byłem bardzo poważnie „chory", jednak tamtego jednego dnia nigdy nie zapomniałem._

_Podobnie jak wyjścia do zoo_… - z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie, gdy przypomniał sobie minę Dudley'a w momencie, w którym szyba terrarium wyparowała.

_Szkoda, że nie było jak tego uwiecznić._

W dużo lepszym humorze powrócił do dalszego przetrząsania piętra, niestety poza tym jednym pokojem, wszystko znów było wręcz przerażająco staroświeckie. Począwszy od kolejnych czterech typowo ślizgońskich sypialni, przez przedpotopowy salonik gdzie królował wypłowiały róż, aż po niewielki gabinet, gdzie każda rzecz, włącznie sufitem była smoliście czarna.

_Chyba lepiej nie zastanawiać się, kto to miejsce projektował…_ – zrezygnowany pokręcił głową, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał w stronę dwóch kolejnych korytarzy i zdecydowany, zawrócił z zamiarem wyjścia do ogrodu. Chodził już od ponad godziny i chyba jak na razie, miał dość.

_Myślałem, że obejrzę wszystko za jednym zamachem, ale zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ten przeklęty dom ma właściwie jakikolwiek koniec__? __Szczerze__, __coraz bardziej zaczynam w to wątpić._

Zszedł na parter, a następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz, pozwalając by zalały go promienie słońca.

**x x x**

Nie był nawet pewien ile czasu tak spacerował po ogrodzie, po prostu ciesząc się chwilą. Stawiając jeden krok za drugim, raz za razem spoglądał na błękitne niebo, starając się przy tym nie myśleć o tym, co przyniesie z sobą przyszłość. W tym momencie liczyło się dla niego jedynie tu i teraz.

Gdy słońce zaczęło mocniej przygrzewać, skierował się w stronę jeziorka. Siadając przy brzegu, zsunął buty i zanurzył stopy w chłodnej wodzie. Zaraz też położył się na trawie i przymknął oczy, marząc o tym, żeby czas się zatrzymał.

_Chciałbym tutaj zostać. Nie przejmować się Dumbledore'm... Malfoy'ami... niczym._

- Czy proszę o zbyt wiele?

- To zależy o co prosisz?

Uchylił powieki, spoglądając na zbliżającą się postać, chociaż już wcześniej bez trudu rozpoznał głos Draco.

- Co tu robisz? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie

Ten się jednak nie odezwał, zamiast tego usiadł obok niego na trawie i pomachał mu książką przed nosem. Wystarczył mu moment, by zorientował się, że to ta sama książka, którą dzień wcześniej Malfoy zakupił.

- Animagia.

Brawo gryffiaku. Mam ochotę rozpocząć naukę animagii, a do tego jesteś mi niezbędny. Co jak co, ale nie zamierzam sam się ośmieszać mizernymi postępami. Wolę mieć kogoś, komu będzie szło jeszcze gorzej niż mnie.

- Skąd wiesz, że to tobie będzie szło lepiej? - usiadł, odgarniając wpadające w oczy kosmyki włosów.

- Przecież to oczywiste. Wszak to ja jestem starszy, mądrzejszy, no i oczywiście przystojniejszy niż ty.

Widząc, jak rozkłada książkę na kolanach, zamierzał mu się odgryźć za ten komentarz, wreszcie jednak zrezygnował, uznając, że to i tak nie ma sensu.

- Dobra, dobra. Pokaż co tam napisali.

**x x x**

Opadł do tyłu na poduszki, zrezygnowany zamykając przy tym powieki. Książka, którą dopiero co czytał, z łoskotem zsunęła się na podłogę. Nawet nie kiwnął palcem by się po nią ruszyć. Nie widział takiej potrzeby. Instrukcje, które zostały w niej zawarte czytał już tak wiele razy, że znał je praktycznie na pamięć. Znał je i czuł się przez to coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Nie pocieszało go nawet to, że Draco również stoi w miejscu. Nie w sytuacji, gdy najzwyczajniej w świecie, żaden z nich nie wiedział, co ma właściwie zrobić. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że książka była napisana zbyt trudnym językiem. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Problem ich było to, że chociaż znali wszystkie instrukcje, nie mieli kompletnie pojęcia jak zabrać się za pierwszy i najważniejszy punkt rozpoczęcia „nauki".

„_Gdy odnajdziesz i ujrzysz swe wewnętrzne zwierzę, twój umysł będzie zdolny połączyć się z nim w jedno. Twe zwierze jest tym, które odzwierciedla twoje zdolności i marzenia, a jednocześnie stanowi esencję twego serca."_

Po raz kolejny powtarzając w myślach przeczytany ustęp, bezskutecznie usiłował zrozumieć, jakim właściwie jest zwierzęciem.

- Odzwierciedla zdolności i marzenia? Jakie ja właściwie mam marzenia? Skąd mam wiedzieć, co odzwierciedla moje zwierzę, jak nawet nie wiem, jakie obecnie mam marzenie? A zdolności? Jak mi może w czymkolwiek pomóc znajomość kilku zaklęć z lekcji Obrony czy też to, że jestem dobrym szukającym? Co z tym wszystkim miałby mieć wspólnego quiditch? Cholera! – wściekły uderzył pięścią w pościel, ale w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie zmniejszyło to jego złości.

Nienawidził sytuacji, w których nie potrafił nic zrobić.

_Szkoda, że nie mogę spytać Syriusza o to, jak on tego dokonał. Wiem, że wtedy to byłoby o wiele prostsze, ale… nie jestem już osobą, którą uważał za swojego chrześniaka i nigdy więcej już nią nie będę. _

_Teraz… gdy noszę nazwisko Malfoy to… to zupełnie tak jakbyśmy nagle znaleźli się po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Z pewnością, nie będzie on już chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego._

_Znienawidzi mnie. W końcu, nie jestem przecież synem jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kimś, z kim chciałby utrzymywać kontakt…_

- Śpiąca królewno! Odpłynęłaś już do krainy snów? Przesyłka do ciebie! – dobiegający z korytarza głos Draco, momentalnie wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia:

- Mówiłem, że jak jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie… – zaczął, zrywając się do siadu i z wściekłością spoglądając w stronę właśnie otwierających się drzwi, urwał jednak dostrzegając stos paczek, które Draco lewitował przed sobą.

- Co to?

- Twoje zakupy, a co myślałaś Królewno?

_Zakupy? _– powtórzył niepewnie w myślach i nagle do niego dotarło.

- Ubrania.

- Brawo! Dziesięć punktów dla gryffindoru! Chyba jednak Snape się mylił, masz jednak, co nieco rozumku w tej pustej łepetynie królewno.

Dostrzegając niewinny uśmieszek na twarzy Malfoy'a, Harry schwycił najbliżej leżącą poduszkę i z rozmachem cisnął w niego, licząc, że w ten sposób utnie kolejny komentarz. Niestety Draco zdążył zrobić unik i pierzasty pocisk minął go o kilka centymetrów.

- Pudło.

Słysząc satysfakcję w jego głosie, zgrzytnął zębami. Mimo wszystko jednak odpuścił sobie ponowne celowanie w niego, wychodząc z założenia, że potem będzie musi po te poduszki wstać.

- A ubrania nie miały być gotowe za tydzień? - zapytał wreszcie, widząc jak Draco układa paczki pod jedną ze ścian.

- Za tydzień będzie gotowa cała twoja garderoba. To co przyniosłem, to tylko ubrania na jutro. Wychodzimy po południu i nie możesz znów być ubrany w moje rzeczy, skoro tak na tobie wiszą.

- Wychodzimy? Dokąd?

Uśmiech, który po jego pytaniu, pojawił się na twarzy Draco, ani trochę się Harry'emu nie spodobał. Wzdrygnął się gdy ten się zbliżył i nachylając się nad nim, wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Przetestujemy ile w tobie właściwie jest Malfoy'a.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał, przeklinając sam siebie za to, że dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi i głos mu drży.

- Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na oficjalny obiad.

- Obiad? Do kogo? – ponownie zapytał, odwracając się w stronę Draco, który właśnie opadł tuż obok niego na łóżko.

- Do Malfoy'ów

_Malfoy'ów…_ - zadrżał nieświadomie. Dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym czy są jeszcze jacyś inni Malfoy'owie. Prawdę mówiąc nie wziął żadnych ciotek i wujków pod uwagę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego.

_Może z tego powodu, że cio… pani Petunia i pan Dursley nigdy nie mieli jakiejś licznej rodziny. Że Wesley'owie, chociaż są tak liczną rodziną, to także nigdy nie wspominali o ciotkach i wujkach._

_Nie wiem… ale…_

_Świadomość tego, że są jeszcze jacyś krewni, jest… dziwna. Nigdy właściwie nie byłem członkiem jakiejkolwiek rodziny, a teraz…_

- Spokojnie. Nikt cię tam nie zje. Zresztą, to nie będzie jakieś wystawne przyjęcie. Poza nami będzie babcia, jej brat i zapewne Altri.

- Altri?

- Wkurzająca smarkula.

_Smarkula?_

- Ile ma lat?

- Za mało.

- A…

- Cichaj już. Królewno i z łaski swojej idź spać. Pamiętaj że musisz jutro ładnie wyglądać i zrobić dobra wrażenie.

- Ale... - zaczął ponownie jednak i tym razem Draco przerwał mu.

- Spokojnie nikt cię tam nie zje! Idź spać, już późno. Dobranoc.

Nim miał okazję powiedzieć chociaż jeszcze jedno słowo, Malfoy podniósł się i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Został sam.

Odwracając się w stronę ściany, zerknął na pozostawione przez niego paczki, po czym z powrotem padł na poduszki. W tym momencie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na sprawdzanie, w co właściwie chcą go ubrać.

_Jestem pewien, że bez względu na to, co znajduje się w tych przeklętych paczkach... nie spodoba mi się._

Otulając się szczelniej kołdrą, zamknął oczy, pewien, że nie ma sensu doszczętne psucie sobie na noc humoru.

_I tak zmuszą mnie do tego, bym to jutro ubrał..._

To była jego ostatnia przytomna myśl, zanim ogarnął go sen.

**x x x**

- Altri – to z języka włoskiego, odmiana jakiegoś zaimka. Nie wnikałam w szczegóły. Przypadło mi do charakteru postaci, więc zrobiłam z tego imię.

**x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału Dwunastego**


End file.
